Like a Mother
by nshawol56
Summary: Bagaimana jika Lucy mendadak menjadi ibu dari ketiga anggota timnya? kejadian apa saja yang dapat membuatnya stress? /"— Hwaaaaa! Lucy-nee orang itu menyeramkan!" Gray berlari kebelakang Lucy. /"L-Lu-chan? Kenapa mereka terlihat kecil!/"AYE! MAMA LUCY!"/NALU/WARNING: KIDS LIFE, LUCY STRESS LIFE, TYPO(S) LIFE : chap 6 update, tugas seorang ibu?
1. Chapter 1

**^^ Aku bikin baru nih ! Hehehe. Terinspirasi dari FT chappie 345 :3 pas mereka jadi kicil-kicil.**

**Dibaca yaa :D (*Tapi jangan lupee pendapatnya :3)**

**Hope you like it 3**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 345

"Aku rasa.. aku mendengar sesuatu.." Kata Natsu sembari menempelkan telinga tajamnya pada tanah.

"Aku tidak mendengar apapun.. apa kau dengar?" Tanya Wendy menghadap Lucy. Lucy menggelengkan kepala.

Natsu menggosok dagunya "Aku pernah mendengar suara ini, tapi.. di mana?"

"Natsu—"

"—Datangnya dari sana!" Natsu berlari kearah sumber suara.

"Oy! Flamehead! Tunggu!" Teriak Gray.

"Ayo kita ikuti dia!" Perintah Lucy.

Natsu melihat sekeliling hutan. Berusaha mencari seseorang yang memanggilnya entah dari mana itu.

**Srek srek**

Tiba-tiba munculah seorang penyihir lain seperti kawanan pencuri yang beberapa saat lalu ia lawan. Tubuh penyihir kali ini besar. Dengan sebuah penutup yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya.

"Kau.. Kau pencuri juga" Kata Natsu.

"Aku bukan.. pencuri…" Penyihir itu berhenti ditempat. Tubuhnya di selimuti oleh sihirnya. "Sekarang.. kembalilah pada _masa_ itu!"Teriaknya dan melontarkan sihir pada Natsu.

"UOOH!"

**.**

**.**

**Like a Mother**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

Badan Natsu perlahan menjadi kecil. Lengannya yang semula kekar itu, kini hanya seperti lengan anak kecil biasa. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" Natsu menatap tubuhnya yang kini seperti anak berumur 6 tahun.

"Tenang saja.. tidak hanya kau yang kuubah menjadi dirimu sewaktu kecil.."

"Huh?! Sialan! Kembalikan aku!"

"Natsu!" Teriak teman-temannya menghampirinya. "N-Natsu?! Ada apa denganmu?!" Lucy memperhatikan Natsu dari atas hingga bawah. Natsu masih menggenggam celannya yang terus terurun karna tubuhnya yang kecil. "Lucy, mundurlah.." Perintahnya.

"Natsu-san? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Wendy.

"Entahlah Wendy.. selain tubuhku yang mengecil , aku baik-baik saja"

Gray yang menyadari kehadiran penyihir gelap itu menyiapkan serangan "Siapa kau?"

"Kau ingin _kembali_ juga?"

Gray menyerngitkan dahinya "Apa maksudmu?" Penyihir itu kembali diselimuti oleh sihirnya dan melontarkannya pada Gray. "GAH!" Gray berteriak ketika sihirnya mengenainya. Tubuhnya perlahan ikut mengecil seperti Natsu.

"Gray!" Teriak Happy.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?!" Lucy berjalan dihadapan Natsu dan Gray. Berniat untuk melindungi mereka. "Cih. Aku tidak akan melawan seorang gadis" Penyihir itu beranjak pergi dari tempatnya. "Kita akan bertemu lagi... " Setelah itu ia menghilang dengan cepat tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

"Apa maksudnya penyihir itu?" Charle terlihat berpikir. "Apa yang ia mau?"

"Itu tidak penting sekarang.. yang penting adalah.. bagaimana caranya kami kembali?!" Natsu menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal. Natsu melirik Gray "Wajahmu jelek sekali Ice Princess"

"Apa kau bilang?! Aku masih dapat mengalahkanmu Flame-fart!"

"Tentu tidak! Kita tahu sejak kecil, aku lah yang terkuat!"

Natsu dan Gray saling beradu kening satu sama lain. "Hah.. mereka tetap sama saja" Lucy bersweatdrop.

"Apa kalian bertengkar?" Tanya seseorang yang berasal dari belakang semak-semak.

"Su-Suara ini?"

"A-Aura ini.."

Natsu dan Gray perlahan menengokan kepala kebelakang. "Er-Erza…"

Erza keluar perlahan dari semak-semak. Menampakan tubuh kecilnya. "Huwoo! Erza?! Kau juga terkena sihirnya?"

Erza berdengus "Begitulah.. jadi.. " Erza menatap Lucy dan Wendy yang kini lebih besar darinya "Hanya kalian yang tidak terkena"

"Erza! Kau sangat manis!" Lucy memeluknya "Kau manis sekali.. kau terlihat seperti anak polos, baik hati ..berumur 6 tahun!"

Erza memberikan Lucy death-glarenya "Maksudmu.. sebelumnya aku tidak manis dan baik hati huh Lucy?"

Lucy tersetak takut "Ti-tidak Erza!" Lucy tertawa gugup.

'Kutarik kata-kataku.. ia sama menyeramkannya' Pikir Lucy.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Happy "Apakah kita akan melanjutkan misi?"

"Dengan tubuh mereka yang seperti ini?" Charle menunjuk Natsu, Gray dan Erza "Kurasa tidak"

"Apa kita akan kembali ke guild? Untuk meminta pertolongan?" Tanya Wendy.

"Hhh.. kurasa begitu" Kata Lucy sembari memainkan rambut merah Erza. Karna kini Erza lebih kecil darinya, entah mengapa Lucy jadi mengaggapnya seperti adiknya. "Hum.." Erza berdehum.

Seketika Lucy melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Erza "Maafkan aku Erza!"

"Tidak Lucy… teruskan" Kata Erza menuntun tangan Lucy menyentuh rambutnya "Eh?"

Yang lain menatap Erza ngeri. "Kupikir Erza sudah merasa dirinya benar-benar seperti anak 6 tahun" Bisik Natsu pada Gray.

"Melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu lebih mengerikan daripada kita melawannya" Bales Gray berbisik. Natsu mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi? Apa yang kita tunggu? Ayo kembali ke guild"

"Eh? Bagaimana caranya kita keluar dari tempat ini?"

"Sepertinya.." Lucy mengambil kunci zodiaknya "Aku tahu caranya"

(^^)

"Lucy.. jika seperti ini, lebih baik aku jalan sendiri!" Protes Natsu yang terus meronta-ronta. "Jangan berisik Natsu.. nanti kita terjatuh" Perintah Erza. "Geez.. kau ini, tidak tahu terima kasih sekali" Lucy menjitak kepalanya.

"Tapi kenapa Gray yang dingkat oleh Happy! Happy kan partnerku!"

"Aye! Kenapa aku mengangkat Gray?" Tanya Happy sembari terus mengepakan sayapnya. Dan Gray hanya tersenyum penuh kemengangan. Wendy diangkat oleh Charle.

"Sebenarnya.. memang benar Lucy.. kenapa kita harus jalan seperti ini?" Tanya Erza. Natsu dan Erza berada pada pundak Taurus. Karna tubuh mereka yang kecil, itu memudahkan Taurus untuk berjalan. Dan Lucy diangkat oleh Loke.

Lucy menghela nafas. Kenapa teman-temannya ini tidak ada yang tahu terima kasih sih? Ia kan juga lelah harus menggunakan sihir memanggil Taurus. "Geez.. aku hanya tidak ingin kalian lelah untuk berjalan dengan tubuh seperti itu.. lagian Erza.. tempat ini cukup jauh" Erza menatap Lucy, sebelum ia mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Semenjak Natsu, Gray dan Erza menjadi kecil. Sifat Erzalah yang sedikit berubah. Layaknya seorang gadis berumur 6 tahun, ia sangat penurut dan ingin dimanja. Lucy jadi berpikir, apa Erza dulu seperti ini?

"Moo~ Tubuh Lucy-sama memang yang terbaik! Kenapa bukan aku yang mengangkatnya?" Kata Taurus.

"Bukan mauku Taurus. Kau kan tahu _singa _yang satu ini, dapat keluar dari _kandangnya_ sendiri" Geurutu Lucy yang diangkat _bridal style_ oleh Loke. Sebenarnya Lucy hanya memanggil Taurus tapi.. ternyata Loke keluar juga dari dunia roh.

"Tenang saja Lucy, ini akan mempererat cinta kita!" Kata Loke menampakan cengiran gombalnya.

Tapi malah bikin Lucy tambah empet! "Terserahlah.." Lucy membuang wajahnya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin capek"

"Wuuhuuu~ Paman singa mesuuum~" Ejek Natsu.

"Eh? kau panggil aku apa Natsu?"

"Singa?"

"Tidak! Sebelum kata singa?"

"Paman?"

Loke menganga begitu juga Lucy. Apa mereka tidak salah dengar ? Natsu memanggil Loke dengan sebutan paman?

"Sepertinya, sihir itu juga mempengaruhi mental atau sifat mereka… kita harus cepat. Karna kita tak tahu sihir itu akan bertahan selama apa? Juga.. efek apa saja yang ada?" Kata Charle.

"Natsu-san seperti anak 6 tahun pada umumnya" Jelas Wendy.

"Tapi.. kenapa Gray tidak?" Tanya Lucy bingung. Memang jelas Natsu dan Erza sekarang _benar-benar_ seperti anak 6 tahunan. Tapi kenapa Gray ti—

"—Aku 'tidak' kenapa Lucy-nee?"

Perkataan Gray membuat Lucy berhenti berpikir. Jawbannya sudah jelas. Mereka semua kini _benar-benar_ seperti anak kecil. 'Aku harus cepat meminta bantuan' Pikir Lucy.

"Loke! Taurus! Bisakah kalian berjalan lebih cepat?" Perintah Lucy.

"Moo~ Tentu saja!"

"Aku tidak bisa Lucy.." Kata Loke. "Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kau berat"

Setelah itu yang terdengar hanya suara **PLAAK !**

(^^)

Taurus dan Loke mengantar mereka hingga pada perbatasan kota Magnolia. Dan Lucy juga yang lainnya masih harus menaiki sebuah kereta untuk sampai di guild. "Moo~ Aku kembali Lucy-sama!" Pamit Taurus.

Lucy tersenyum kecil "Terima kasih Taurus!" Dan 'poof' dia menghilang.

"Lucy.." Loke masih mengelus pipinya yang merah karna di tampar oleh Lucy "Aku juga ke-kembali.."

"Terserah padamu" Kata Lucy ketus. Loke berdengus sebelum ia kembali ke dunia roh.

"Lucy-nee.. aku tidak ingin naik kereta" Rengek Natsu. Kenapa sekarang mereka harus memanggilnya dengan tambahan –_nee_ sih?

"Tapi ini.. satu-satunya jalan kita pulang Natsu"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Hiks.. aku takut naik kereta" Natsu memeluk kaki Lucy. Melihat tingkah Natsu yang lucu, membuat Lucy cekikikan. Ternyata Natsu sangat manis saat ia kecil.

"Flamehead sangat manja! Anak cengeng! Anak cengeng!" Ejek Gray sambil melet-melet ke Natsu. "Aku tidak! Kau kan bukan Dragon Slayer kuat seperti aku! kau tidak merasakan _motion sicknessss_!"

"Kau penakut!"

"Aku tidak takut!"

"Oh yaa?"

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri Ice Princess? Apa kau tak takut apapun?"

"Tentu saja ti— Hwaaaaa! Lucy-nee~ orang itu menyeramkan!" Gray berlari kebelakang Lucy. Lucy hanya menghela nafas lelah karna harus mendengar mereka berteriak setiap saat.

"Hihihi… mereka jelas sangat lucu, benarkan Lucy-san?" Wendy tertawa kecil melihat tim-nya yang bernama tim Natsu, berubah menjadi tim_ baby_ Natsu. Lucy hanya menatap Wendy, tanpa berkata apapun.

"Hihihi.. aku akan menjadi kakak yang baik Natsu.. tenang saja" Jelas Happy, sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala Natsu layaknya anak kecil.

"Yang jelas.. sekarang kita harus kembali ke guild secepatnya" Tegas Charle.

"Tunggu.." Lucy melihat Erza yang sedari tadi—seperti memandang orang lain. "Ada apa Erza?" Lucy menepuk pelan pundaknya. "Lucy-nee…" Lucy mememukul keningnya sendiri, karna Erza juga memanggilnya dengan –_nee. _"I-Iya?"

"Pemuda itu.. sedari tadi memandang kita. Lebih tepatnya kearahmu" Erza menunjuk seorang pemuda yang berjalan kearah mereka. "Erza mundur.." Perintah Lucy.

"Hey.." Sapa pemuda itu tersenyum manis. "Kau sendirian?" Tanyanya.

Lucy mengangkat satu alisnya. Ia tahu pasti jika ia tengah di rayu. "Tidak. Aku bersama dengan mereka" Tunjuk Lucy kearah tim Natsu lainnya. Yang untuk saat ini harusnya menjadi tim Lucy.

"Ah.." Pemuda itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Kau manis, mau berjalan-jalan sebentar denganku?" Tanyanya gugup. Lucy mengerutkan keningnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas dibenaknya "Apa kau tahu aku siapa?"

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala "Aku adalah seorang istri dari _Salamander_. Itu.. yang dari guild _terkuat.. _Fairy tail.. kau tahu dia?"

Pemuda itu terlihat menelan ludahnya berkali-kali "Dan.. ini…" Lucy menarik Natsu kecil kehadapannya. "Ini anak kami. Namanya Nashi. Apa kau masih mau mengajakku per—" Lucy belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pemuda tadi sudah ngacir entah kemana karna takut.

"Phew. Natsu memang terkenal sangat kuat"

"Kau suka padanya~ Kkkk~" Happy cekikikan. "Aku mendengar semuanya Lusyy~"

"Ti-Tidak Happy.. itu hanya supaya mereka tidak mengganggu kita"

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu aku akan membeli tiket dulu, Lucy-san" Kata Wendy. "Ah.. terima kasih banyak Wendy. Maaf aku tidak dapat meninggalkan _anak-anak_ ini" Wendy dan Charle pun pergi untuk membeli tiket kereta.

Lucy berpikir jika pemuda tadi hanyalah satu-satunya pemuda yang ingin mengajaknya berkencan. Tapi.. memang dasar mantan—seorang putri, yang memiliki paras yang cantik juga aura—yang memancar kemana-kemana (*Weleeh.. top dah Lucy) beberapa pemuda tak dikenal pun datang menghampiri dia. Dan ia harus terus berbohong jika ditanya "Apa kau sudah menikah?" Lucy menjawab "Tentu" Dan sesekali ia menganggap Natsu suaminnya.. atau sesekali Gray suaminya.

"Huaaah! Kenapa Wendy lama sekali?! Aku bisa gila jika pemuda-pemuda it terus datang kepadaku?!" Teriak Lucy frustasi.

"Ne~ Ne Lussyyy~ jadi suamimu itu.. Natsu apa Gray?" Tanya Happy tersenyum menggoda. "Huh? Kumohon Happy.. itu hanya sebuah cara agar mereka pergi"

"Kalau begitu kenapa wajahmu merah?"

"I-Ini… karna kepanasan!" Sewot Lucy bête. "Ayolah.. Lussy~ aku dapat menyimpan rahasia"

"Happy! Jangan membuat aku tambah pusing! Eh? Tunggu? Kemana tiga anak itu?"

Tiba-tiba Gray berlari menghampirinya "Lucy-nee! Lucy-nee!" Teriaknya histeris.

"Ada apa?! Mana Natsu dan Erza?!" Tanya Lucy panik. Kini anggota timnya hanya seorang anak kecil. Ia merasa mempunyai kewajiban untuk menjaga mereka.

"FlameheadLucyneeFlamehead!" Gray mengulang perkataan yang sama sangat cepat.

"Iya! Natsu kenapa?!"

Belum sempat Gray menjawab, Erza datang— juga berlari dan berteriak "Iya.. Iya.. Erza, Natsu kenapa?"

"Sebelum itu.. kau boleh pukul aku!"

"Eh?" Lucy menatap Erza bingung "Pukulah! Karna aku tidak bisa menjaga Natsu dengan baik!"

Lucy mengurut ujung pelipisnya. Kepalanya berputar hebat. Kenapa bisa begini? Tadi pagi ia dan timnya hanya mendapatkan sebuah misi. Lalu mereka pergi ke sebuah desa raksasa. lalu.. ketiga temannya dirubah menjadi kecil, oleh penyihir gelap dan… sekarang! Sekarang… hal buruk apa yang terjadi…

Natsu berlari menghampiri mereka. "Natsu! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Lucy bertanya pada Natsu yang sudah gelagapan karna panik. "Lu-Lucy-nee! Nanti saja kujelaskan!"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Lucy-san! Kami sudah mendapatkan tiketnya! Eh? Ada apa disini?" Wendy mengerutkan keningnya.

"Nah! Sudah ada tiketnya! Ayok masuk kereta! Aku sangat suka kereta! Wuiiih!" Kata Natsu berbohong, soal ia menyukai kereta. 'sesuatu' pasti telah membuatnya seperti itu. Natsu mendorong paksa semuanya masuk kedalam kereta.

Begitu mereka duduk ditempat masing-masing. Lucy yang duduk disebelah Natsu menarik syalnya " Natsu.. apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan tadi?" Lucy mempererat genggamannya pada syal Natsu agar ia tidak mencoba kabur. Tapi Lucy baru sadar.. Natsu besar ataupun Natsu kecil begitu naik kereta, wajahnya sudah hijau.

"Cih.." Lucy melepaskan genggamannya "Kau bisa pelan-pelan menjelaskannya"

"Sebenarnya.." Natsu perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Lucy. Lucy mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Natsu. Setiap kata membuat jantungnya seperti ingin copot. Matanya ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

Gray dan Erza menutup kedua telinga mereka dengan ujung telunjuknya. Happy mengikuti karna ia tahu… Lucy pasti akan…

"APUUUA?! KAU MEMBAKAR SETENGAH DARI STASIUNNYA?!"

(^^)

"Tadaiiiima!" Teriak Happy dan Wendy masuk kedalam guild. Diikuti dengan Lucy dan Charle. Lucy berjalan dengan lemas. Penampilannya berantakan. "Eh Lu-chan? Ada apa dengan penampilanmu?" Levy berjalan menghampiri sahabatnya yang terlihat tidak memiliki semangat hidup itu.

"Dan.. mana Natsu , Gray dan Erza?" Tanya Mira mencari ketiga anggota guildnya itu.

"Kukatakan padamu ya.. jangan kaget ataupun berteriak ketika mereka masuk" Itulah perkataan Lucy sebelum ia merebahkan kepalanya di meja bar dan… tak sadarkan diri.

"TADAIIIIMAAAA!" Teriak ketiga anak kecil yang baru masuk kedalam guild. Semua mata anggota guild tertuju pada mereka. Mata mereka terbelalak. Mulut mereka terbuka lebar. "Eh? Ada apa dengan mereka semua?" Tanya Natsu pada Gray.

"Entahlah.. apa kita terlihat aneh, ne Erza?"

"Aku juga tak tahu. Kita tanya pada Lucy-nee saja"

"LUCY-NEE?!" Teriak anggota guild tak percaya dengan indera pendengaran mereka.

"L-Lu-chan? Kenapa mereka terlihat kecil?!"

"Lucy! Kenapa mereka memanggilmu dengan –nee?!"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!"

"Lucy!" "Lu-chan!" "Lucy-san!" Semuanya berteriak memanggil Lucy. Membuat kepala gadis pirang itu seakan ingin pecah. "DIAM!"

Seketika guild menjadi hening "Ugh! Aku akan menjelaskannya! Okeh!"

"Natsu! Gray! Erza!" Panggil Lucy. Membuat ketiga anak itu menghadapnya "Duduk disana!" Perintah Lucy.

"Aye, madam!" Mereka pun mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan Lucy. Yang membuat anggota yang lain kaget adalah.. bahkan Erza juga mengikuti perintah Lucy!

"Sabar Lucy.. jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Master Makarov.

Lucy menghela nafas dalam "Begini Master.. kami tengah menjalankan misi yang kau suruh itu.. lalu sepertinya kami bertemu dengan _guild hitam"_

"Guild hitam?"

Lucy mengangguk "Penyihir yang kami temui itu, seperti memberikan sihir pada mereka.." Lucy menunjuk Natsu, Gray dan Erza. "Dan.. beginilah bentuk mereka sekarang.. menjadi kecil. Ada beberapa sifat mereka yang sama.. hanya saja.. mental mereka juga berubah seperti anak kecil"

Levy dan Freed berjalan mendekati—ketiga anak kecil itu. "Ini seperti sihir langka…" Freed menggosok dagunya. "Atau.. bisa kusebut.. sihir kuno"

"Lalu bagaimana cara mengembalikan mereka?"

"Tidak mudah Lu-chan.. kita harus melepas mantra sihirnya.. dan kita saja belum tahu sihir apa yang penyihir itu pakai"

"Lucy.." Master makarov memanggilnya "Ya?"

"Ini akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka sekarang Master? Mereka hanya anak kecil. Mereka dapat menggunakan sihir mereka, tapi mereka belum mahir menggunakannya"

"Karna itu Lucy… aku menitipkan mereka padamu"

Lucy tercengang mendengar perkataan Master. Lucy melirik ketiga anak yang akan diasuhnya itu menampakan cengiran lebar kearahnya. Senyum mereka sangat polos.

"MASTER?! KAU SURUH AKU , APAAA?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ja-Jadi? Bagaimana? :3 baguskah? Mau kulanjut?**

**Memang agak OOC sih…. Natsu, Gray dan Erza kecilnya… tapi aku hanya ingin membuat mereka seperti anak kecil pada umumnya. Anak kecil yang polos dan manis! Hehehe….**


	2. Kids

**Yup! Update ^^ Hihihi**

**Hepi reading**

**.**

**Aku sudah memanjangkan chappienya kok :3 dan.. semoga kalian suka yaaa~**

**.**

**.**

"Lucy-nee! Aku menemukan baju yang cocok untukku! Warnanya putih dengan gambar bunga sakura cantik ditengahnya. Dan… rok hitam ini!"

"Uwooh! Kau sangat cantik Erza! Berikan padaku.. aku akan membayarnya.."

"Lucy-nee! Aku sudah menemukan baju untukku juga! Lihat! Lihat! Gambar boneka salju!"

"Hihi.. itu memang cocok untukmu Gray"

"Lucy-nee~ " Panggil Natsu.

"Eh, apa Natsu? Bukannya aku menyuruhmu untuk memilih baju?"

"Memang, ada baju berwarna kuning di sana.. tapi.. tidak menarik. Karna tidak ada gambarnya, seperti milik Erza dan Ice Princess"

"Lalu? Kau ingin gambar apa"

"Gambar api!" Teriak Natsu bersemangat. "Lalu.. kata Ice Princess, mungkin aku dapat memberikan _api_ pada baju itu.. jadi aku.."

"I-Iya?"

"Membakarnya!" Natsu menunjukan Lucy baju kuning yang kini sudah hampir menjadi abu "Tapi malah menjadi warna hitam begini… eh? Lucy-nee? Kenapa kau melotot begitu?"

"Na-Natsu.. kau bukan hanya membakar satu baju…" Lucy menatap horror pemandangan yang ada di depannya. "…TAPI SATU LEMARI?! HWAAAAA!"

**.**

**.**

**Like a Mother**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : KIDS LIFE, TYPO(S) LIFE, LUCY STRESS LIFE**

**.**

**.**

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" Lucy membungkukan badannya pada penjaga toko, lebih dari lima kali. Ia merasa bersalah karna tak bisa menjaga Natsu yang sekarang—dikira anaknya dengan baik. Lucy harus membayar semua kerugian toko. Dan kini.. duitnya semakin menipis!

Semenjak Master Makarov menyuruhnya menjaga Natsu, Erza dan Gray, sudah banyak sekali pengeluaran akibat ulah mereka. Terutama Natsu . sungguh? Ia DUA kali jauh lebih ceroboh dari Natsu saat dewasa. Dan ini sudah kedua kalinya ia membakar sebuah gedung dan barang di hari yang sama.

"Yah.. baiklah. Toh, kau sudah mengganti rugi. Lain kali.. jaga anakmu dengan baik" Penjaga toko itu melirik _ketiga anak_ yang ia maksud. "Kau masih muda dan cantik. Siapa pun tak menyangka jika kau sudah memiliki tiga anak"

"Yah.. Haha.. itu diluar perkiraanku"Lucy tertawa gugup. "Katakan pada suamimu, jika kau kesulitan mempunyai banyak anak" Kata Penjaga toko itu sebelum ia kembali masuk kedalam tokonya.

Lucy menghela nafas. Kakinya lemas. Ini baru setengah hari ia menjaga mereka. Tapi lelahnya—luar biasa. Bahkan Happy pun tak ingin menemaninya.

"Lucy-nee maafkan aku.. hiks.." Kata Natsu meminta maaf sembari menarik ujung rok ,Lucy. "Aku disuruh oleh Ice Princess jelek disana itu.. ia yang memberikanku ide!"

Lucy menghela nafas "Yah.. sudahlah… tak apa. Kau hanya anak kecil" Lucy mengelus kepalanya pelan. 'Lagi pula.. anak kecil ini NATSU. Apa yang aku harapkan?' Batinnya lelah.

Lucy menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya "Baiklah ayo kita pulang semua!" Kata Lucy tersenyum kearah mereka. Erza mengangguk, Gray mengacungkan jempol dan Natsu menggandeng tangan Lucy. Merasa tangannya digenggam oleh Natsu kecil, Lucy tidak merasa malu atau pun berdebar. Mungkin karna kini ia hanya terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil? Tapi… jika yang menggandengnya saat ini adalah Natsu yang berumur 18 tahun! Lucy pasti sudah menepas tangannya dan berlari menjauh darinya. Tak terbayang wajahnya bakal semerah apa saat itu.

Perjalanan menuju apartementnya bisa dibilang sangat—berbeda. Jika biasanya Lucy diganggu oleh beberapa pemuda dan memang—hanya pemuda yang menyapanya, kini beberapa ibu-ibu juga orang-orang yang tak ia kenal menghampirinya dan menyapanya dengan ramah.

_Ketiga anak kecil_ yang berjalan bersamanya jelas membawa pengaruh baginya. Maksudnya.. lihat saja! Erza kecil yang berjalan didepannya.. dengan rambutnya yang merah tergurai indah, juga parasnya yang cantik. Dengan senyuman yang terus tertempel diwajahnya, siapa pun juga mau mendekati gadis kecil nan manis itu. Lucy baru pernah melihat Erza didekati banyak orang. Biasanya juga mereka takut, karna ia seorang _Titania yang kuat dan menyeramkan_ 'Oops!'.

Lalu Gray. Gayanya tetap sama. Dengan gaya sok keren, memasukan tangannya ke saku dan memandang dingin orang disekitarnya, membuatnya menjadi sorotan publik. Lucy bahkan melirik beberapa gadis kecil yang tengah bermain di pinggir-pinggir jalan, menghentikan kegiatan mereka, untuk memandang Gray. Mereka semua terpesona hingga— baju Gray menghilang dan para gadis kecil itu berteriak layaknya _maniak fangirl. _Yup! Sifat _dasarnya_ tetap sama.

Dan yang terakhir Natsu! Kalau boleh jujur, bagi Lucy.. Natsu adalah anak kecil termanis yang pernah ia lihat! Wajahnya yang polos dan lugu. Juga pipinya yang _chubby._ Juga cengiran khasnya yang selalu tertempel di wajahnya, membuat Lucy ingin selalu mencubitnya. Bahkan dari kecil ia sudah terlihat menarik—bagi Lucy. Hehe..

Setiap orang yang menyadari mereka lewat pasti akan berkata..

"_Anak-anak yang sangat manis!"_

"_Kau cantik! Pantas anak-anakmu cantik dan cakep semua!"_

"_Huwah, ada ya? Keluarga yang semuanya cakep!"_

"_Suamimu sangat beruntung!"_

Lucy hanya tersenyum ramah mendengar pujian-pujian yang dilontarkan padanya. Sepertinya seorang ibu benar-benar suka dengannya. Ia bahkan mengajak Lucy dan k_etiga anak_ yang ia bawa itu, untuk makan dirumahnya sembari berbincang-bincang. Tapi Lucy menolaknya karna ini sudah sangat sore.

"Ma-Maaf.. aku tak bisa"

"Ah.. baiklah. Aku mengerti. Tapi.." Ibu itu menatap Natsu, Gray dan Erza yang tengah bermain sendiri secara bergantian "Anak-anakmu memang cakep-cakep. Dan .. bagaimana bisa warna rambut mereka berbeda-beda?" Tanya Ibu itu penasaran.

"Oho!" Ibu itu tiba-tiba menyengir lebar. Membuat bulu Lucy bergidik. "Aku tahu! Suamimu pasti tidak hanya satu kan? Hohoho!"

"A-Apa yang anda katakan? Saya tidak mempunyai suami lebih dari satu!"

"lalu bagaimana bisa warna rambut anak-anakmu berbeda-beda?" Ibu itu terlihat berpikir keras, sebelum ia menyerah "Hah.. yang penting _kau harus_ menjaga baik-baik _istrimu_ ini, okeh?"

Lucy mengerutkan keningnya. Ibu didepannya ini.. bicara dengan siapa sih? "Tentu. Aku akan menjaganya dengan nyawaku" Kata suara yang ada dibelakang Lucy. Begitu Lucy membalikan badannya "LOKE?!"

"Hai _babe_! Ayo kita pulang!" Loke merangkulnya.

"Apa yang kau—!"

"—Ohoo~ benar-benar pasangan yang serasi!" Ibu itu menyikut lengan Lucy. "Jangan _menghadirkan_ banyak anak.. kalian akan repot. Fufufu"

"Tunggu dulu! Dia bukan—"

"—Ah. Tenang saja. Tiga sudah cukup kok! Baiklah kalau begitu kami pamit dulu" Loke menyeret Lucy beserta _ketiga anak kecil_ itu.

"LOKE!" Lucy menepas tangannya. "Kenapa kau selalu keluar dari dunia roh seenaknya sih?"

"Benar! Paman singa sangat nakal! Sepertinya Lucy-nee harus membeli kandang yang lebih besar lagi untuknya!" Saran Natsu sembari meng-ilustrasikan sebuah kandang dengan tangan kecilnya. Lucy ingin berteriak karna wajahnya yang sangat manis!

"SIALAN! DASAR ! KECIL-KECIL SUDAH KURANG AJ—" Lucy menjitak Loke. "Kau ini! Jangan memberikan mereka pengaruh buruk bodoh! Kini mereka hanya anak berumur 6 tahun!"

"Ta-Tapi Lucy! Natsu yang_ biasanya_ bahkan dapat berkata lebih kasar dari pada aku!" Protes Loke, yang tidak terima kepalanya dijitak Lucy.

"Hadeh.. Paman singa pulanglah ke_ habitatmu_. Kami lelah dan ingin pulang" Usir Gray, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kearah Loke. Membuat Loke menggeram hebat. "Kau juga! Dasar _strip_— eh? Ampun Lucy! Ampuun!" Loke berjongkok takut karna Lucy akan menjitaknya lagi.

"Paman Singa.." Erza menatapnya dengan _death-glarenya_. Meski pun kini ia dalam sosok gadis manis, tapi tetap tatapannya itu… menyeramkan. "E-Erza.."

"Jangan.. ganggu Lucy-nee.." Erza berjalan mendekatinya. Loke menelan ludahnya. "Kami lelah.. dan ingin pulang…" Erza menghunuskan pedangnya pada Loke. Sejak kapan ia mengeluarkan pedangnya?

"Ba-Baiklah! Dah Lucy!" Dengan begitu Loke menghilang dari hadapan mereka. "Nah! Sekarang kita bisa pulang, Lucy-nee!" Erza tersenyum manis kearahnya. Lucy hanya bersweat drop melihat Erza yang berubah 180 derajat, menjadi sangat manis.

"Yeyeye! Ayo pulang!" Teriak Natsu bersemangat dan meninju-ninju udara disekitarnya.

"Kau ribut sekali, _Baby-Flamehead!" _Teriak Gray merasa terganggu.

"Aku bukan _babi_! Aku naga! Lucy nee~" Natsu menghadap Lucy. Menatap gadis pirang itu dengan puppy-eyesnya. "Ice Princess ini berbicara kasar! Masa' aku dibilang babi!" Kata Natsu mengadu pada Lucy.

"Gray.." Lucy berniat untuk menjewer telinganya.

Gray menghentak-hentakan kaki kecilnya kesal "Aku tidak bilang begitu Lucy-nee! Si bodoh ini tidak pernah belajar bahasa asing ya?! (*Gilee .. gaya bener dah~)"

"Kau bohong! Kau hanya takut karna ayahku adalah seekor naga besar dan kuat!"

"Aku tidak takut dengan ayahmu yang berjenis kadal itu!"

"Ayahku bukan kadal! Dia lebih mirip buaya!"

"Oh.. jadi ayahmu itu.. naga apa buaya?"

"Ayahku itu— eh?" Natsu memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Lucy-nee? Apa naga itu saudaranya buaya?" Tanya Natsu polos.

Lucy tertawa kecil, ah… menjaga anak kecil itu kadang menyenangkan. Karna mereka sangat polos dan lugu.

"Menurutku.. sama. Karna mereka sama-sama kuat" Erza bergabung dalam permbicaraan.

"Tapi kan.. buaya itu di air! Dan ayahku di darat!"

"Karna ayahmu di darat.. makanya dia jorok, tidak pernah mandi" Gray melet-melet ke Natsu.

"Enak saja— Mfmmh!" Lucy membekap mulut Natsu. Membuat Natsu berhenti berteriak. Jika ia tidak melakukannya, bisa-bisa para tetangga bangun akibat suara mereka. "Geez.. kalian.. ini sudah malam, jangan berteriak.. atau aku tidak akan.." Lucy berpikir sejenak.

"Kau 'tidak akan' apa Lucy-nee?" Tanya Erza penasaran. "Aku tidak akan memberikan kalian makan"

Natsu, Gray dan Erza menatap Lucy horror. Mereka semua takut tidak akan diberi makan. "JANGAN LUCY-NEE! AMPUUUN!" Teriak mereka ketakutan. Bahkan Erza mondar-mandir saking paniknya. "Mmm.. gimana yaa?" Lucy memainkan bibirnya. Jari telunjuknya yang lentik menempel pada bibirnya yang mungil.

"Aku mohon Lucy-nee~ aku sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan menjadi naga besar yang kuat! Aku butuh banyak makan!" Rengek Natsu.

"Aku juga! Aku tidak mau kalah dengan si Flamehead lemah, kecil nan bodoh ini!" Gray menunjuk tepat kewajah Natsu. Jari telunjuknya dekat sekali dengan bibir Natsu, membuatnya dapat mengigit jarinya. "Ouuuch! Dasar kadal pemakan daging!"

"Aku tidak akan memakanmu Ice Princess! Rasamu seperti es serut tanpa gula!"

"Jadi Lucy-nee? Apa kami tetap akan mendapatkan makan?" Tanya Erza, berharap ia akan diberikan makan.

Lucy tersenyum lembut "Tentu saja! jika kalian menjadi anak manis!" Natsu, Gray dan Erza menatap Lucy dengan mata berbinar-binar. Layaknya seorang anak kecil yang tidak pernah memiliki ibu atau dengan kata lain—haus akan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Mereka menatap Lucy dengan tatapan sedih.

"Eh? Kenapa kalian menatapku begitu?"

Mereka tidak menjawab ataupun merespon perkataan Lucy. Mereka malah mendekat dan memeluk kakinya bersamaan "Kami janji… kami jadi anak baik" Lucy tercengang dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Jadi.. beginilah rasanya menjadi seorang ibu? Rasanya seperti.. kau akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi mereka.

"Terima kasih karna akan menjadi anak-anak yang manis.. sekarang.. ayo kita kembali jalan"

(^^)

Sepertinya kata-kata 'Kami janji.. kami akan jadi anak baik' itu.. cepat sekali hilang dalam otak _ketiga anak kecil_ itu. Begitu sampai diapartementnya Lucy, Natsu langsung berlari dan melompat-lompat di kasurnya—yang tadinya bersih tanpa kotoran. Sekarang? Lihat saja jejak kaki kecil penuh lumpur yang ada pada kasur kesayangannya. Gray membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan semua isinya. Ia masuk kedalam kulkas, karna ia bilang hari ini sangat panas. Dan Erza? Yah.. tidak ada masalah sih dengan Erza tapi…

"Lucy-nee~ ayo kumandikan kau!" Erza memaksa untuk memandikan Lucy sebagai tanda terima kasih karna telah membiarkannya tidur dirumahnya.

"T-Tidak usah Erza.. sungguh.." Lucy secara halus mencoba menolak ajakan Erza.

"Aha! Aku puny ide!" Natsu berhenti melompat di kasur dan menghampiri Lucy dan Erza "Ayo kita mandi bareng!"

'Ayo kita mandi bareng.. bareng.. reng.. eng.. ng…' Kata-Kata Natsu terngiang di benak Lucy. Tiba-tiba.. _Blush!_

Kedua pipi Lucy sudah merah. "Eh? Aku benci mengakui ini tapi.. itu ide yang bagus Flamehead, bagaimana Lucy-nee?" Gray sudah mulai melepaskan baju dan.. celananya?! Lucy reflek menutup matanya. Memang benar sih … mereka Cuma anak 6 tahun.. tapi mereka kan Natsu dan Gray! Teman satu timnya yang _menciut _karna sihir penyihir aneh!

"Lucy nee? Ooo~ Lucy-nee?" Panggil Natsu dengan nada seperti upin dan ipin. (*gak tahu ternyata tuh filem laku juga di jepang..)

"I-Iyaa?" Lucy tidak berani membuka matanya sekarang. "Ayo buka bajumu" Kata Natsu menarik baju Lucy, berniat untuk membukanya.

Lucy reflek menepas tangan Natsu, karna malu. Bagaimana seorang anak kecil—maksudnya Natsu kecil?! Berani membuka baju seorang gadis celestial mage kesayangan kita? Dunia pun bertanya-tanya?

"Flamehead! Lucy-nee tidak suka kau sentuh!" Lucy ingin berterima kasih pada Gray karna telah menyadarkan Natsu bahwa itu tidak baik—

"—Jangan baju dulu ,Natsu. Tapi dari rok" Kata Gray mengangkat perlahan rok Lucy. (*Tenang! Ini bukan fic mesum kok! Bayangkan saja anak-anak yang polos! Polos-polos ,bego maksudnya..hehe)

"Hiyaaaaa!" Lucy mendorong Gray. Tapi tidak terlalu keras, karna ia tidak ingin anak itu cidera.

"Haduuh.. Lucy-nee kapan kita mandinya nih! badanku sudah lengket!" Protes Erza.

"Iya! Bahkan Ice Princess.." Natsu mengendus-ngendus Gray " Dia sudah bau acem!" Kata Natsu merem-melek, karna saking asemnya bau Gray.

"Ih! Mau kupukul ya?!" Ancam Gray.

"Ka-Kalian.. mandi bertiga saja dulu ya… aku menyusul" Lucy mendorong ketiga anak itu kedalam kamar mandi.

"Baiklah Lucy-nee! Tapi.. apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Erza.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam, karna itu siapa yang paling cepat mandi dan.. yang paling BERSIH, akan mendapatkan jatah makanan paling banyak. Dengan tambahan kue strawberry"

Mendengar itu. ketiga anak itu saling dorong-dorongan untuk menjadi yang pertama dan yang paling bersih. "Ingat! Yang bersih!" Kata Lucy sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Lucy menghela nafas s_angat-sangat-sangat_ dalam. Ia berjalan menuju dapurnya. "Fuh.. kita lihat apa yang ada disini…" Lucy mengabsen bahan makanan yang ada di rak dapurnya dan kulkasnya. "Mereka mempunyai.. makanan kesukaan yang berbeda-beda. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Lucy mengacak rambutnya bingung. "Pancake? Semua orang suka pancake! Tapi masa' makan malam pake pancake sih? Ah! Masa bodo' aku lelah!"

Beberapa saat kemudian..

Lucy sudah menyiapkan empat porsi pancake diatas meja makannya dan kini ia tengah menyiapkan teh hangat untuk mereka. Karna hari ini lumayan dingin, ia membuatnya untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Lucy benar-benar salut dengan Gray yang merasa hari ini 'sangat panas'.

**Srak! Bruuk ! Braak!**

Lucy mendengar ada suara di kamar tidurnya. "Hei! Kalian! apa kalian sudah selesai?" Teriak Lucy dari dapur. _"Tentu! Lucy-nee! Kami sedang berpakaian!_" Tanpa melihat siapa yang bersuara. Lucy sangat tahu jika itu Erza.

"_Lihat! Lihat! Aku menemukan kacamata keren!"_ Lucy dapat mendengar suara Natsu dengan jelas dari dapur.

"_Wooaah! Gede sekali! Kau dapat dari mana Flamehead?"_

"_Dari lemari pakaian!"_

'Kacamata? Setahuku aku tidak pernah membeli kacamata?' Pikir Lucy.

"_Tunggu.. Natsu.. sepertinya itu bukan kacamata biasa?"_

"_Apa maksudmu Erza?"_

"_Kenapa kacamata ini.. bentuknya aneh? Dan bahannya dari kain?"_

'K-Kacamata? Ka-kain? Jangan-jangan..' Lucy berlari ke kamar tidurnya. Lucy melotot ketika ia melihat 'ehem' pakaian dalamnya dipegang oleh Natsu. Waduh.. _blushing_ lagi deh!

"Natsu…" Lucy mendekati Natsu. Auranya jelas sangat berbeda. "Kau.. Kau.. KAU BOOOODOOOOOH!" Lucy menjintaknya.

(^^)

"Ittai.." Natsu merengek mengelus kepalanya yang benjol. "Nih. Karna Erza yang paling bersih, aku memberikan porsi pancake yang besar juga tambahan kue strawberry untukmu"

"Waaaa! Terima kasih Lucy-nee!" Erza tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu!" Lucy membalas senyumannya.

"Lucy-nee! Aku kan juga bersih! Lihat!" Gray menunjukan tubuhnya yang kini sudah bersih dan tidak berbau aneh lagi.

"Iya.. tapi Erza bilang, ia keluar kamar mandi lebih awal"

Gray memakan pancakenya sambil manyun-manyun sebal. "Setidaknya pancakeku lebih besar dari Flamehead, hehe.." Gray melirik pancake Natsu yang keliatannya lebih kecil dari punyanya.

"Hiks.. Lucy-nee pasti sangat membenciku…"

Lucy jadi tidak tega dengan Natsu kecil. Ia memotong pancakenya dan memberikan setengah bagian miliknya untuk Natsu. "Nah.. makanlah. Sekarang punyamu lebih banyak"

Mata Natsu berbinar-binar. Ia sangat gembira. "Yaaayyy! Lucy-nee memang yang terbaik!"

"Geez.. itu karna Lucy-nee merasa kau ini sangat cengeng, Flamehead"

"Eh?"

"Ada apa, Erza?" Lucy menatap Erza yang tengah memandang tehnya. "Sepertinya kurang manis.. Lucy-nee" Erza mengecap-ngecap teh hangat buatan Lucy dengan lidahnya.

Tiba-tiba.. tidak tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan. Natsu dan Gray menyelupkan jari telunjuk mereka pada gelas teh Erza. Membuat _Titania_ kecil itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Itu untuk apa?!" Teriaknya pada Natsu dan Gray.

Natsu dan Gray cekikikan "Biar tehmu ketulan _manisnya _kami~"

"TIDAK ADAAA! KALIAN MALAH MEMBUAT RASANYA ANEH!" Erza menjambak-jambak rambut Natsu dan Gray.

"Ampuuun! Erzaaaa!"

"Ini semua idenya Flamehead kok! Benar deh!"

"Tiadaa ampuuun bagi kalian!"

"Nanti Lucy-nee marah lho!"

Mereka bertiga melirik Lucy yang sedari tadi memandang mereka. Erza seketika melepaskan genggamannya pada Natsu dan Gray. "Maaf Lucy-nee.. kau terganggu ya"

Lucy tidak merespon. Dan .. ketiga anak itu sudah mulai takut. "Pftt" Lucy seperti mencoba menahan tawanya. Tapi tak berhasil. Membuat gadis pirang itu tertawa sangat lebar.

"Ka-Kalian.. memang .. to-top banget deh! T-timku memang tiada duanya!" Kata Lucy disela tawanya.

Natsu, Gray dan Erza saling melirik satu sama lain. Sebelum mereka menyengir lebar "Lucy-nee juga yang terbaik!" Kata mereka bersamaan.

"Eh?" Lucy menghapus air matanya yang sudah mengalir dikedua pipinya "Kalian bicara apa?"

"Kami bilang.. Lucy-nee bagi kami juga yang terbaik!"

Mendengar itu, Lucy seakan ingin menangis. Tapi ia berusaha keras untuk menahannya "Te-Terima kasih…"

(^^)

"Ayo tidur semuanya!" Perintah Lucy. "Kalian bertiga ayo tidur diatas.." Lucy menuntun mereka naik keatas tempat tidurnya. "Lalu? Lucy-nee tidur dimana?"

Lucy tersenyum sembari mengelus rambut merah muda Natsu "Aku akan tidur di bawah"

"Eh? Kenapa tidak bersama kami?" Tanya Erza. "Tidak.. ini hanya cukup untuk kalian.."Lucy mengambil beberapa selimut simpanannya untuk dijadikan alas ia tidur. Lalu mengambil bantal yang ada di sofa. Matanya sudah sangat berat. Ia melirik kepada ketiga anak kecil diatas tempat tidurnya yang empuk dan nyaman itu. mereka semua telah merebahkan tubuh mereka. Dan.. Lucy berpikir pasti mereka sudah tidur.

"Selamat malam Natsu.. Gray.. Erza.." Katanya pelan sebelum matanya tertutup rapat—bukan mati. Tapi saking lelahnya ia langsung tertidur pulas. Dengkurannya yang halus itu pun dapat terdengar oleh telinga ketiga anggota timnya yang kini menjadi anak kecil—Yang ia pikir mereka sudah tidur.

"Uh.." Natsu mendudukan tubuhnya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur…" Natsu turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan mendekati Lucy. Ia memasukan tubuh kecilnya pada selimut Lucy. Kini tubuh kecilnya tepat berada disamping Lucy. Wajah mungil Natsu menghadap langsung pada wajah Lucy yang tertidur pulas. Setelah itu .. Natsu benar-benar tertidur.

Gray dan Erza memandang Natsu yang tidur dilantai bersama Lucy. Merekapun satu per satu turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan mendekati Lucy. Gray merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Lucy lainnya. Wajahnya juga menghadap gadis pirang itu. Erza celingak-celinguk mencari tempat untuk ia tidur. Akhirnya ia mendorong kaki Natsu yang menghalangi tempatnya, agar memberikan sedikit ruangan untuk tubuh kecilnya merebahkan kepalanya pada paha Lucy.

Entah mengapa.. kini mereka dapat tidur dengan tenang…

"Selamat malam Lucy-nee.."

(^^)

"Ohayooo !" Tiga orang anak kecil dan seorang gadis memasuki guild Fairy tail. Wajah mereka semua sangat cerah. Bahkan wajah Lucy terlihat sumeringah. Begitu sampai,Natsu langsung mengajak Gray bertarung dan Erza memesan beberapa kue pada Mira.

"Wowow! Lu-chan! Sepertinya tidak ada masalah, ne? menjaga tiga anggota timmu yang kini _menciut_?"

"Siapa sangka Levy-chan? Ternyata mereka cukup manis jika seperti ini, nah.. bahkan kau tahu.."

Lecy memperhatikan Lucy "Mereka bahkan merelakan tidur bersamaku dilantai dari pada di kasurku yang empuk dan nyaman itu"

"Serius? Tim Natsu memang sangat kompak!" Puji Levy kagum. Lucy mengangguk setuju "Yup! Yup! Dan.. untuk nama tim kami saat ini.. harusnya diberi nama _tim Lucy_.. hehe"

"LUCYYY!" Teriak seseorang memanggilnya. Lucy menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara. Dilihatnya Macao yang sudah basah kuyup. "Ya?"

_"Anakmu_ ,Lucy!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan anakku? Dan kenapa kau basah kuyup?"

"Natsu! Dia membakar kebun belakang guild! Dan aku tengah memadamkan apinya!"

"APA?! Bukannya tadi ia ada disini—" Lucy melihat Natsu yang berada di tengah guild kini sudah menghilang. "Eh? Bukannya tadi Natsu bersama Gray?"

"LUCYYY!" Panggil seseorang lagi—dengan nada yang sama, marah. "Ya?!"

"Urus timmu dengan benar! Gray membekukan penghangat ruangan karna ia bilang ini hari yang panas!" Kata Wakaba kesal. "Geez.. kan kita mempunyai dua penghangat ruangan?"

Wakaba mengeluarkan dua penghangat ruangan yang kini sudah membeku. "LUCYY!"

"SEKARANG APA LAGI?!"

"Pe-pedang Erza… hampir mengenai orang yang berjalan melewati guild ketika ia sedang latihan.."

Lucy menggeram. Wajahnya merah. Bukan karna ia kepanasan, tapi ia bisa meledak kapan saja seperti gunung _Krakatau. _

"Lucy-nee! Aku tidak bermaksud membakar halaman belakang!" Natsu berlari menghampirinya.

"Lucy-nee! Kumohon mengerti. Disini.. sangat panas!" Gray memohon maaf atas perbuatannya.

"Lucy-nee… aku hanya ingin berlatih.." Kata Erza lirih.

Lucy menatap ketiga anak didepannya itu secara bergantian. "Baiklah.. aku memaafkan kalian jika kalian menuruti perintahku.."

Lucy menghadap Natsu "Natsu.. mintalah maaf pada Macao dan bersihkan semua yang kau bakar.."

"Lalu Gray.. geez.. kau minta maaf saja pada Wakaba.."

"Dan.. Erza… jangan berlatih didepan guild karna itu berbahaya untuk orang yang melewati guild kita.." Lucy menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya. "Kalian bertiga mengerti?

"KAMI MENGERTI _MAMA LUCY_!" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

Lucy melotot mendengar ucapan mereka "KALIAN PANGGIL AKU APA?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hehehe… yup! Sekian dulu ^^ jadi gimana chappienya? Lucy memang sangat tersiksa, Muahahaha! #Author jahat. RnR ya…**


	3. Jealous?

**Update. **

**Yippieee~**

**(b^~^)b**

**.**

**Untuk sekedar info, aku punya dua akun sebenarnya di FF. satu lagi namanya **_**shappire blue**_**s- tapi sekarang udah aku ganti jadi **_**nshawol566**_** .nih akun udah kaldaluarsa sepertinya. Karna udah lama gak update, waktu itu aku ujian. Eh.. karna passwordnya susah dan panjang! Author jadi lupa sendiri! Nah… sekarang.. abis ngotak-ngatik, ketemu deh itu pass nya!**

**Emang berkah ramadhan banget! XD**

**Disitu ada cerita dengan judul 'Fanfiction' yang mau kulanjutin. Hehe. Maaf ya! Hiatusnya lama! Semua ini karna author lupa akun pass-nya!**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian bertiga mengerti?"

"KAMI MENGERTI _MAMA LUCY_!" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

Lucy melotot mendengar ucapan mereka "KALIAN PANGGIL AKU ,APA?!"

Mendengar perkataan _ketiga anak_ itu, mata Mira dan Lisanna berbinar-binar. Elfman berkata tentang, Lucy akan menjadi seorang ibu yang jantan! Laxus berusaha menahan tawanya—_Jaim._ Master Makarov hanya nyengir-nyengir kuda. Cana menyemburkan beer yang sedikit lagi sampai pada tenggorokannya. Levy menganga lebar. Gajeel tersedak beberapa sendok yang telah ia emut. Juvia pingsan mendengar—Gray-samanya memanggil Lucy 'Mama'. Wendy merem-melek tak percaya—seperti anak kecil yang kesambet. Happy dan Lily cekikikan di pojok bar. Charle terus menggerutu 'Bodoh'.

Bahkan Macao dan Wakaba yang tadinya marah-marah seperti cewek _PMS s_ekarang mereka tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Romeo berusaha menghentikan ayahnya dari tertawa begitu lebar, ia takut.. ayahnya terkena _asma akut._

Lucy melihat orang di sekelilingnya. Reaksi mereka semua terlalu berlebihan. "KALIAN DIAMLAH!" Teriak Lucy, sebal. "Ugh.." Lucy mengurut ujung pelipisnya. Kepalanya sudah terasa sakit. "Kumohon..?" Lucy menatap mereka dengan tampang memelas. Mengharapkan mereka untuk berhenti tertawa.

Teman-temannya hanya saling melirik satu sama lain, sebelum mereka menyengir lebar. "KAMI MENGERTI… _MAMA_!"

Lucy hanya dapat membelokkan matanya sekali lagi, sebelum ia ambruk tak sadarkan diri. "Eh? Mama—Maksudku Lu-chan!"

**.**

**.**

**Like a Mother**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : KIDS LIFE, TYPO(S) LIFE, LUCY STRESS LIFE**

**.**

**.**

"LUCYYYY~! HIMEKUUU! APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU?!" Teriak Loke yang tidak tahu datang dari mana. Sepertinya ia melihat semua kejadian dari dunia roh. Kini beberapa anggota guild hanya mengelilingi Lucy yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Hadeh.. Lusyy… kenapa kau malah tidur di lantai sih" Happy menggelengkan kepala. Ia berpikir sifat aneh Lucy pasti sudah pada tingkatan _stadium akhir_—parah banget maksudnya.

"Lu-chan~ segitu _shock_-nya kah kau?"

"Bunny-girl terlihat seperti _jenazah_ sekarang, Gi hee" Mira menjitak kepala Gajeel "Jaga omonganmu Gajeel!"

"Lucy.. jangan pergi tingglkan kami secepat ini.." Kata Elfman.

"Elf-nii-chan.. jangan memperburuk suasana.. ia hanya pingsan"

"Juvia senang Lucy-san pingsan, jadi Gray-sama tidak memanggilnya 'Mama' lagi—Eh! Maksud Juvia—" Juvia reflek menutup mulutnya. Sepertinya suara hatinya telah terucap.

"Kau tahu Juvia.. itu cukup jahat" Kata Cana berkacak pinggang.

"Ini semua salah kalian! kenapa kalian memanggilnya begitu sih?" Loke menghadap anggota guild yang lain. "Terutama kalian!" Loke menunjuk ketiga anak yang duduk disamping Lucy. "Kenapa kalian bisa memanggil Lucy dengan 'Mama', huh?"

Natsu, Gray dan Erza hanya saling melirik satu sama lain. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Semua ucapan mereka itu.. keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Sudahlah Loke. Lagi pula Lu-chan hanya pingsan. Bukan mati"

Loke terlihat berpikir "Baiklah.. kalian boleh memanggil Lucy, Mama" Katanya menghadap Natsu, Gray dan Erza. "Eh?" Mereka hanya menatap Loke bingung, juga anggota guild yang lain.

"Jika kalian juga memanggil aku , _Ayah"_

"ITU SIH KAU YANG CARI KESEMPATAN!" Teriak satu guild. Dasar Loke. Dalam keadaan seperti ini masih saja bisa berkata seperti itu.

"Haduh bahkan aku tak dapat membayangkan jika, aku memiliki ayah seperti paman singa. Itu seperti _turun derajat banget._ Dari ayahku yang seorang naga keren dan kuat! Menjadi singa… tsk" Natsu menggelengkan kepala "Yang.. pasti butuh kandang yang lebih besar dan kuat untuk mengurungnya" Natsu berdehum , sembari memikirkan kandang yang mungkin akan digunakan untuk mengurung Loke.

"Hmm… aku setuju Flamehead. Karna paman singa yang mesum ini dapat melakukan hal-hal yang tidak baik pada Lucy-nee" Gray manggut-manggut.

"Kalian! ingin kupukul ya?!" Teriak Loke, marah.

"KAU INGIN KAMI _KEROYOK, YA _?!" Teriak para gadis, merasa bertangung jawab melindungi Natsu dan Gray. Karna kini mereka hanya seorang anak kecil. "Ah.. haha.." Loke tertawa gugup. "Maksudku.. aku akan _memukul _orang yang mengganggu mereka… hehe"

"Gi hee, pengecut. Dasar.. _singa sirkus_"

"Wahahaha! Kata-kata yang bagus, _paman buruk rupa_!" Natsu mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Kau panggil aku apa, salamander ingusan?!" Levy menahan Gajeel yang berniat meninju Natsu. "Sa-Sabar Gajeel"

"Jadi sekarang? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Erza.

"AHA!" Loke menjentikan jarinya. "Aku punya ide! Di saat seperti ini…" Loke tiba-tiba merapikan penampilannya. Menyisir rambutnya dan memaju-mundurkan bibirnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inign lakukan, Loke?"

"Memberikan _nafas buatan_"

"JANGAN CARI KESEMPATAN LAGI!" Teriak satu guild menggelegar sampai ke sudut ruangan. Beruntungnya—mendengar teriakan anggota guild itu. Lucy perlahan membuka matanya. "Ugh…" Lucy bangkit dari tempat ia pingsan. "Hime!"

"Lu-chan!"

"Lucy-san!"

"Lucy-nee!"

"Hime! Kenapa kau bangun cepat sekali!" Loke merasa kecewa karna ia tidak dapat memberikan Lucy _nafas buatan_ "Sekarang kau pingsan lagi yaaa!" Loke mendorong Lucy agar ia merebahkan kembali badannya di lantai. Tapi… tanpa sadar Loke mendorong Lucy terlalu keras, hingga kepalanya terbentur lantai. Lucy pun meringis kesakitan sembari mengelus kepalanya.

"Loke! Kau ingin membuat Lu-chan _gagar otak?!"_

"Lucy-nee!" Teriak Erza lalu menatap Loke tajam. Sepertinya kini jiwa pembunuhnya itu sudah kembali "Paman singa… kau…" Erza me-requip dirinya. "E-Erza.. kau gadis kecil yang manis…" Loke perlahan mundur "Aha.. ha.." Loke tertawa gugup. "S-Sepertinya aku harus pergi, Hime… dah!" Dengan begitu Loke menghilang.

"Phew. Dasar penakut. Lucy-nee? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Natsu membantu Lucy mengelus kepalanya dengan tangan kecilnya. Natsu sangat manis.

"Awwwwh.." Para gadis mulai terserang virus _'kawaii'_ lagi.

"Apa mau ku elus terus, Lucy-nee? Mau kah? Mau kah?" Natsu duduk bersila sembari menepuk-nepuk pahanya. Memberikan tanda untuk Lucy merebahkan kepalanya. Lucy yang melihat Natsu kecil itu begitu perhatian, hanya dapat tertawa kecil "Hihi.. sudah tidak apa Natsu" Lucy melepaskan tangan kecil Natsu dari kepalanya.

"Umh!" Natsu tiba-tiba membuang wajahnya, ia terlihat kesal. "Eh? Apa aku salah bicara"

Natsu menggelengkan kepala "Tidak. Tapi aku hanya ingin membantumu"

"Hihihi.. tentu kau bisa, tapi tidak untuk saat ini"

"Baiklah! Lucy-nee! Kau harus janji!"

"Eh janji?"

"Yup! Yup! Kalau kau butuh bantuan, kau harus memanggilku! Jangan yang lain! Apa lagi Ice Princess… ppsst.. kau akan tambah kesusahan jika bersamanya Lucy-nee"

"HEY! Aku dengar itu Flamehead!"

"Lalu? Seperti aku takut pada _orang-orangan salju _sepertimu?"

"Ugh! Lucy-nee! Kau tidak memarahi , si_ kadal_ ini?! ia juga berbicara kasar!" Gray mengadu pada Lucy.

"Aku bukan kadal! Aku naga! Jangan selalu iri denganku _snowman_!"

"Aku tidak—"

"BERHENTI!" Erza menjitak mereka. "Kalian tidak lihat Lucy-nee , baru sadar! Kalian benar-benar deh! Ayok, lebih baik kita menjauh dulu dari sini!" Erza menyeret Natsu dan Gray keluar guild. Entah apa yang Erza akan lakukan pada kedua anak itu.

"Apa tak apa membiarkan mereka bertiga sendiri?" Tanya Lucy khawatir. Tapi sebenarnya ia sangat berterima kasih pada Erza yang mengerti keadaannya.

"Geez.. biarkanlah Lucy… " Mira mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Kau juga butuh istirahat, _meski hanya sebentar"_

"Hey-Hey! Bagaimana kalau kita mengbrol saja? seputar.. _dunia para gadis_?" Ajak Lisanna.

"Itu ide yang bagus ,Lis!" Mira menyatukan telapak tangannya. "Kalau begitu.. ayo kita cari tempat!" Mira menuntun Lucy, Lisanna, Juvia, Levy, Cana dan Wendy menuju salah satu meja bundar.

"Nah! Sekarang apa yang akan kita mulai?" Mira memainkan alisnya naik-turun.

"Pria!" Teriak mereka semua senang kecuali Lucy. Lucy paling benci yang namanya topik tentang 'Pria'. Karna pasti dia lagi… dia lagi.. yang kena sasarannya Mira dan gadis-gadis lain.

"Ohohoho…" Mira menyengir lebar "Baiklah.. jika itu mau kalian… sekarang, Wendy!"

"Eh? Ya? Mira-san?"

"Sebutkan pemuda di guild ini, yang paling dekat dengan kriteriamu! Dalam hitungan ketiga, okeh?"

"1.. 2… 3!"

"Ro-Romeo.." Wendy berkata dengan sangat pelan bahkan hampir tak terdengar. "Huh? Kau ngomong apa Wendy?"

"Romeoo.."

"Aku masih tidak mendengarnya" Wendy menatap Cana _horror. _Kalau Cana duduk disebarangnya itu dapat dimaklumi. Tapi ia kini duduk tepat disampingnya! Masih tidak dengar juga?!

"Ulangi Wendy.. aku dan Lu-chan tak mendengar!"

"Aku juga tak mendengar"

"Juvia juga.."

Para gadis sepertinya sengaja membuat Wendy merasa kesal. Akhirnya Wendy menarik nafas dalam-dalam "AKU BILANG KRITERIAKU ROMEO!" Setelah itu Wendy menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sungguh malang nasib gadis manis itu. ia tertipu oleh para gadis. Mereka semua kini menyengir lebar. Semua anggota lain juga dapat mendengar teriakan Wendy.

Bahkan .. _orang yang ia maksud._

"Romeo! Kau dengar itu, bukan?" Teriak Cana, melambaikan tangan kearah Romeo.

Tapi Romeo malah berpura-pura tidak mendengar. "Romeo! Kau sudah besar sekarang, nak!" Macao memeluk anaknya, bangga juga terharu (?) "A-Ayah? Apa-apan sih?!" Romeo mendorong-dorong Macao agar menjauh darinya.

"Kini.. kau sudah memiliki pacar.. hiks… peranku sebagai ayah sudah selesai…"

Romeo hanya dapat bersweatdrop. "Kini kau akan.. membangun keluargamu sendiri… ayah akan segera pergi dari rumah.."Macao terkulai lemas di lantai guild.

"Ayah… aku baru berumur 13 tahun!"

"Apa?! Kau ingin _mempunyai 13 anak_?!" Teriak Macao salah mendengar ucapan Romeo. Romeo menjedotkan kepalanya pada meja. Hey.. 'aku baru berumur 13 tahun' dengan 'mempunyai 13 anak' itu sangat jauh.

'Kenapa.. hari ini, semuanya memiliki _gangguan telinga_?' Batin Wendy.

"Hihihi, pengakuan yang bagus Wendy" Para gadis mengacungkan jempol padanya. Dan Wendy hanya manyun-manyun, sedikit sebal.

"Lalu selanjutnya… Juvia!"

"Kau bercanda Mira?"

"Eh kenapa? Lucy?" Mira mengkerutkan keningnya. "Semuanya juga tahu siapa kriteria Juvia.. dan itu adalah…" Lucy menahan kalimatnya.

"_Gray-sama.."_ Jawab para gadis serempak. "Ka-kalian! kenapa memanggil Gray-sama dengan _–sama_ juga?! Jangan bilang selain Lucy-san.. kalian juga Love rival Juvia!"

"Hadeh.. kan sudah kukatakan Mira.. kalau berbicara dengan Juvia.. pasti ia salah sangka"

"Ara.. Ara.. gomenne Lucy. Kalau begitu.. bagaimana denganmu?"

"A-Aku?"

"Sebelum itu Lu-chan.. aku ingin bertanya. Bagaimana rasanya menjaga Natsu, Gray dan Erza kecil?"

Lucy memainkan rambut pirangnya yang terurai "Umm… me-menyenagkan. Kenapa?"

"Jika kau disuruh pilih salah satu, Lucy… mana yang akan kau pilih? Menjaga Natsu? Gray? Atau Erza?" Lucy terlihat berpikir keras.

"Kalau aku.. siapa pun yang kujaga juga tak masalah! Aku sangat menyukai anak kecil!" Mira melompat-lompat senang. "Tapi saat ini… aku ingin menjaga Erza! Agar aku dapat memakaikannya baju-baju yang lucu!"

"Hihihi.. kau bisa menjaganya jika kau mau, Mira.." Lucy tersenyum.

"Benarkah? OKEH!" Mira menggenggam tangan Lucy "Malam ini, Erza kecil akan tidur dirumahku! Bolehkan Lucy?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu, Lucy-san! Juvia juga ingin merawat Gray-sama!" Juvia mengangkat tangan. "Eh? Bo-boleh saja sih.. tapi kau harus tanya Gray dulu"

"Hehe.." Juvia menyengir seram "Karna Gray-sama sekarang hanya seorang anak kecil… jika ia tidak mau ikut.. Juvia akan _menenggelamkannya_…"

"Itu… cukup _ekstrim_ Juvia" Levy merasa prihatin dengan Gray. Kenapa ia harus disukai dengan gadis _mengerikan seperti_ Juvia.

"Oh! Dan Natsu!" Lisanna menepuk-nepuk tangannya senang. Tapi Lucy merasa tidak ingin mendengar omongan Lisanna saat ini. "Aku ingin merawat Natsu!" Kata Lisanna.

Sudah Lucy duga ia tidak ingin mendengar ucapan Lisanna. "Oho! Itu bagus, Lis! Jadi kita berdua punya _anak angkat!_ Yayyy! Rumah kita akan ramai dengan anak kecil!" Mira mulai membuat jadwal bermain—di kepalanya, dengan Erza dan Natsu di rumah.

"Kau pasti bisa menjaga Natsu dengan baik, Lisanna. Kalian kan berteman sejak kecil" Kata Cana. Entah mengapa setelah Cana berbicara seperti itu, Lucy sedikit membecinya.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan itu Lu—"

"—Tidak ada yang merawat Natsu selain aku!" Teriak Lucy. Membuat guild hening.

"Ah… Lu-chan…" Levy menutup mulutnya yang menganga.

"Apa tadi dia bilang…" Cana tak sanggup menyambung kalimatnya, karna shock.

"Tidak ada yang merawat Natsu.."Wendy menyambung sepotong kalimat Cana.

"Selain .. dia… KYAAAAA!" Mira tiba-tiba teriak histeris , membuat semua orang terkejut dibuatnya "AKU TAHU! AKU TAHU! KAU CEMBURU KAN?"

"Aku .. tidak! A-aku hanya kasihan pada.. Lisanna! Iya! kasihan jika ia.. um.. merawat Natsu! Karna Natsu.. itu pembuat onar!"

"Gi hee, Bunny-girl menyukai anak berumur 6 tahun seperti…"

"_Pedophile_"Sambung Lily.

"Anak muda.. sekarang… mainnya _cinta-cinta_ terus" Wakaba tertawa kecil.

"Yah.. biarkanlah.. jika sudah menikah seperti kita.. mereka _akan susah melirik seorang gadis_" Kata Macao.

"Aku tahu maksud kalian. karna akan ada seorang wanita yang selalu mengawasi kita—24 jam" Kata Reedus yang tiba-tiba nimbrung. Yang terbayang saat ini adalah wajah istrinya jika ia melirik gadis lain.

"Uwooh.. Uwooh.. Lucy… kau memang anakku yang paling pemberani berteriak seperti itu! aku mendukungmu!" Master Makarov mengacungkan jempolnya.

'Aku kan juga berteriak!' Pikir Wendy.

"Wooah.. aku minta maaf Lucy-san.. aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu cemburu. Jika kau ingin merawat Natsu, rawatlah" Lisanna tersenyum ramah.

"Tapi.. Aku tidak… Ugh.. terserahlah!" Lucy sekarang pasrah. Ia tidak dapat berbicara apa-apa lagi.

Tiba-tiba Gray dan Erza berlari mendobrak dengan keras pintu guild. "LUCY-NEEE!"

"Ya?"

"Tadi kami bertiga pergi ke taman dekat pusat perbelanjaan!"

"Di sana sangat seru dan mengasikan!"

"Kami bersenang-senang!"

"Banyak anak kecil disana!"

"Aku, Natsu dan Erza bermain dengan gembira bersama anak-anak itu!"

"Di sana ada perosotan—"

"—Okeh. Okeh. Tunggu. Jadi… kalian hanya ingin memberi tahuku itu?"

Erza dan Gray saling melirik satu sama lain. Sebelum kembali menghadap Lucy. "Lalu kami… KAMI MELIHAT NATSU MEMBAKAR SETENGAH TAMAN BERMAIN!" Teriak mereka. Disaat itulah anak kecil berambut merah muda itu masuk terengah-engah. "Lucy-nee!"

"Natsu cukup. Jangan bergerak dari tempatmu" Natsu terdiam didepan pintu guild. "Lisanna…" Lucy menghadapnya. "Aku merubah pikiranku, AMBILAH Natsu jika kau mau" Kata Lucy, menekan kata 'Ambilah'.

"Eh? Lucy-san?"

"Dan Levy-chan…" Lucy membungkukan badan didepannya. "Lu-chan?"

"CEPAT TEMUKAN MANTRA YANG DAPAT MENGEMBALIKAN MEREKA! KUMOHON!"

"Lucy-nee!" Natsu menepuk punggungnya. "Kata beberapa orang taman itu… kita harus mengganti kerugiannya.."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Lucy berlari keluar guild "Lucy-nee!" Natsu mengikutinya dari belakang. "Lucy-nee yang harus dibayar—"

"LALALA, AKU TAK DENGAR!" Lucy menutup kedua telinganya dengan telunjuknya yang lentik sembari terus berlari menuju apartementnya.

"Lucy-nee! Kerugiannya sebesar—!"

"—Lalalala! Pulang ini aku ingin _berendam selama setengah hari!"_

Anggota guild lain yang melihat Natsu terus mengejar Lucy, hanya dapat tertawa. "Psst.. Levy.." Mira berbisik padanya. "Ya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu Lucy jika kau sudah menemukan _mantranya _dari kemarin?"

"Apa? Dan .. menghilangkan semua _kejadia_n dan _kesenangan_ tadi? Oh.. tidak Mira.. biarkan saja dulu"

"Hihihi!" Mira memukul pelan lengannya "Selamat bergabung dalam kelompok _Nalu shipper_, Levy"

"Okeh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chappie 3 Selesaiii ^^**

**Yippieee yeee~ meski lagi puasa harus tetap semangat bikin cerita! Yosh!**

**Jangan Lupa RnR?**


	4. Misunderstanding

**Yosh! Minna! :3 Aku kembali.. hoho.. gara-gara keasikan bikin KKFT, yang ini jadi lupa di lanjutin hehe ^^ **

**.**

**Ternyata mudik tetep bisa Update wkwkwk.. gak nyangka nenek Author punya internet di rumahnya XD makin sayang sama nenek! Hehe..**

**okeh dah! Capcus!**

**.**

"Lucy-nee!"

"Jika kau ingin memberitahuku tentang kerugian yang harus diganti Natsu.. aku tidak akan menolehkan kepalaku!" Kata Lucy tanpa melirik kearah Natsu yang terus mengikutinya dari belakang. Lucy kini hanya menatap lurus kedepan. Tujuannya hanya satu. Kembali ke apartementnya dan berendam di air panas untuk menghilangkan strees-nya.

"Lihat dulu kebelakang!" Perintah Natsu.

"Tidak!"

"Uh! Tapi ini bukan soal kerugian!" Rengek Natsu.

"Lalu ap—!" Lucy membelokkan matanya ketika ia membalikan badannya menghadap Natsu kecil. "Lihatlah!" Natsu mengangkat _makhluk kecil_ berbulu cokelat di tangannya. _Makhluk itu _sangat kotor.

"Kapan kau memungutnya, Natsu?" Tanya Lucy.

"Eh? Ketika Lucy-nee, menasehati aku sepanjang jalan"

"Tunggu. Jadi selama kunasehati tadi, kau tidak sedikitpun mendengarkan?!"

"Ano.. kalau aku jawab, 'iya' bagaimana Lucy-nee?" Lucy tidak berbicara apapun, ia hanya komat-kamit saking kesalnya. "Hah.. terserahlah Natsu.. sekarang.. buang _makhluk kotor_ itu. nanti akan menyebarkan kuman"

Bukan membuangnya Natsu malah memeluk _makhluk itu_ erat. "Uh! Lucy-nee jahat! Lucy-nee tega! Ini makhluk yang sangat manis dan lucu! Ia sendirian! Aku memungutnya di pinggir jalan ketika ia terjepit sebuah pagar! Lucy-nee jahat! HUWEEEEE!" Natsu menangis di tengah jalan—sialnya, di tengah kerumunan. Membuat semua mata tertuju pada mereka.

Kini Lucy menjadi pembicaraan orang-orang yang berjalan melewati mereka. Lucy mendengar sayup-sayup yang mengatakan _jika ia tidak punya hati, jika wanita pirang itu jahat pada anaknya_, ada juga yang bilang.. _jika tak sanggup mengurus anak, sebaiknya jangan cepat-cepat menikah._

Lagi pula? Kenapa ia tidak membiarkan Lisanna menjaga Natsu saja? Maksudnya.. hanya ketika Natsu menjadi kecil! Tapi … jika ia sudah kembali pada umur 18 tahun, Lucy juga tidak akan mau menyerahkan Natsu besar pada Lisanna!

"Ugh! Jadi apa maumu? Natsu?"

"Ayo kita pelihara, Lucy-nee" Jawab Natsu menyengir lebar.

"_KITA,_ APA?!"

**.**

**Like a Mother**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : KIDS LIFE, TYPO(S) LIFE, LUCY STRESS LIFE**

**.**

**.**

Lucy membanting tubuhnya ke kasur apartementnya. Siapa sangka menjaga Natsu kecil seperti menjaga lima anak kecil? Terlebih lagi sekarang ada—makhluk kecil berbulu—yang entah dari mana asalnya. Ia sangat kotor dan Lucy benci kotor.

Lucy melirik Natsu yang keliahatannya sangat senang bermain dengan _makhluk itu_. Lucy hanya tersenyum kecil, sembari terus melihat Natsu mengelus dan menggoyang-goyang ekor _makhluk itu._ Tapi.. satu yang menjadi pertanyaannya…

"Natsu.. itu.. sebenarnya.. kucing apa anak anjing?" Lucy tidak yakin dengan _makhluk mungil_ itu. ia bisa terlihat seperti kucing maupun anjing. Mungkin karna ia terlalu kotor, jadi tidak begitu terlihat bentuknya.

Natsu menatap Lucy sebentar "Eh? Lucy-nee langsung tahu ini _makhluk hidup_? _meong_ apa_ guguk_? Awalnya kukira ia_ kotoran _, karna warnya cokelat dan ada di pinggir jalan.. hehe"

Lucy tertawa kecil "Lalu? Kalau awalnya kau kira itu _kotoran.._ kenapa kau berani mengambilnya?"

"Hehe.. entahlah.. aku dan Happy sering mencari yang _seperti itu_ untuk kita bermain lempar-tangkap!"

Lucy hanya_ bersweatdrop _mendengar nama—Happy muncul. _Oh yeah_.. mereka berdua memang pasangan terjorok yang pernah ia kenal. "Okeh. Cukup. Hentikan pembicaraan menjijikan ini" Lucy berjalan menghampirinya. "Hey.. Natsu.. mungkin kalau kita mandikan dia.. kita akan tahu ini makhluk apa?"

Natsu melompat dari tempat ia duduk "Itu sangat bagus! Yeey!" Natsu mengangkat makhluk—yang belum tahu jenisnya itu ke udara dengan tangan kecilnya "Kau dengar itu _Choco_! (*Bacanya, 'koko' ^^) Kau akan segera bersih !"

"Eh? Kau sudah memberinya nama?"

"Yup! Tidak kah itu terdengar lucu, Lucy-nee?"

"Itu manis Natsu.. jadi.. ayo kita mandikan dia!" Dengan begitu Lucy dan Natsu juga Choco masuk ke kamar mandi.

Hanya saja… mereka tidak tahu jika akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi…

(^^)

"Mira! Aku akan pulang ke tempat Lusyy!"

"Ah.. titip salamku untuk Natsu dan Lucy ne, Happy?" Mira tersenyum lembut.

"_Aye sir_! _Jaa nee_!"Pamit Happy sembari melesat keluar guild. Awalnya Happy sangat senang selama menuju apartement Lucy. Tapi itu semua tidak bertahan lama ketika ia mendengar dari jendela apartementnya…

"_Ah!"_

Happy berhenti melangkah melewati jendela ketika ia mendengar teriakan dari dalam kamar mandi. Happy menaikan satu alisnya.

"_Pelan-pelan Natsu!"_

'Lusyy? Kenapa ia teriak-teriak?' Pikir Happy. 'Dan.. apa yang ia lakukan pada Natsu dikamar mandi!'

"_Umh.. Gomenne Lucy-nee! Aku tidak biasa melakukan ini!"_

"_Ah.. yah.. aku akan mengajarkannya.. kau ini.. tidak besar ataupun kecil sama-sama menyusahkan! Begini saja tak bisa!" _

'Apa?! Apa?!' Batin Happy menjerit.

"_Apa bagian ini.. juga Lucy-nee?"_

"_Ya! Di situ.. kau sangat bagus akan hal ini Natsu— e.. eh! Pelan-pelan! Itu daerah sensitive!"_

"_Disini? Oh.. baiklah.. aku akan lebih berhati-hati di bagian ini"_

'L-Lusy… apa yang kau lakukan pada sahabatku!' Happy sudah gemetaran di depan jendela.

"_Nah, Lucy-nee! Sekarang .. tolong angkat kakinya!"_

"_Baiklah! Yang bersih ya, Natsu!"_

"_Hehe.. tunggu ketika aku memberitahukan anggota guild yang lain tentang ini.."_

"_JANGAN!"_ Teriak Lucy "_Jangan sampai mereka tahu! Terlebih lagi Happy!"_

Happy mengkerutkan keningnya. Kenapa ia tidak boleh tahu?

"_Kenapa Lucy-nee?" _

"_Nanti ia terlalu shock.. Natsu.. ia tidak bisa menerima semua ini.. jika kau ingin melakukan ini lagi.. jangan katakan pada anggota guild yang lain, okeh?"_

"_Aye!"_

'CUKUP! AKU AKAN MEMBERITAHU MIRA DAN YANG LAINNYA!' Pikir Happy dan ia melesat kembali menuju guild.

Beberapa saat setelah ia pergi. Lucy dan Natsu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan Choco yang sudah bersih. "Aiiih! Ternyata ia dua kali lipat lebih manis jika , ia bersih , Natsu!" Lucy memeluknya erat. "Lucy-nee! Kau akan membuat Choco kehabisan napas!"

"Hehe.. maaf Natsu.. hanya saja… Choco terlalu manis.. untuk _seekor anjing_.."

"YUP! Kita baru mengetahui ia anak anjing ketika ia bersih.. hehe…itu sebabnya juga kita tidak bisa memberitahukan Happy karna ia kucing kan , Lucy-nee?"

"Kau benar, Natsu.. dan.. di guild masih ada dua kucing lagi… itu sebabnya aku tidak membiarkanmu memberitahu yang lain.."

"Guk!" Choco menggonggong keras.

"Lucy-nee! Sepertinya Choco senang kita mandikan!"

"Tentu saja Natsu! Kau majikan yang baik.. sekarang.. ayo kita beri ia makan!"

"Aye!"

Sungguh saat-saat yang menggembirakan. Tapi tidak untuk anggota guild yang lain… ayo kita tengok…

(^^)

Di guild Fairy tail setelah Happy menjelaskan semua yang terjadi di apartement Lucy…

"Tidak mungkin…" Mira menutup mulutnya yang menganga. "Lucy tidak mungkin melakukan itu pada Natsu!"

"Tapi aku dengar sendiri Mira! Lusyy, menyuruh Natsu untuk memandikannya!"

"Lu-chan jelas.. sangat mencari kesempatan pada Natsu kecil" Levy masih tidak percaya sahabatnya seperti itu.

"Huh, sepertinya Lucy sangat kesulitan mendapatkan Natsu besar… jadi ketika Natsu menjadi kecil.. ia menggunakan kesempatan yang ada" Kata Cana menyengir lebar. "Dasar.. _gadis nakal_"

"C-Cana! Ini pasti tidak seperti itu! Pa-Pasti ini salah paham!" Sangkal Lisanna.

"Tidak Lisanna! Aku mendengar dengan kepala dan hidung—eh maksudku dengan telingaku sendiri!" Protes Happy, merasa tidak dipercaya.

"Bunny-girl.. sangat terobsesi dengan salamander"

"Bahkan Lussy.. bilang pada Natsu agar tidak memberitahukan kepada anggota guild lain.. terlebih lagi aku.. hiks.."

"DIA BILANG GITU?!"

"Lucy sangat kelewatan! Natsu kan masih anak berumur 6 tahun!"

"Eh? Ada apa dengan Natsu dan Lucy-nee?" Erza menarik ujung _dress_ Mira. "T-Tidak apa Erza.. k-kau main saja dengan Gray di pojok guild, okeh? Sebentar lagi kita pulang"

Erza menatapnya tak mengerti sebelum ia akhirnya menuruti perintah Mira. "Kita harus meluruskan hal ini!"

"Okeh begini saja! besok kita_ introgasi_ Lu-chan! Aku akan membawa sahabatku kembali ke jalan yang benar!"

"Baiklah! Besok kita lakukan!"

"AYE!"

**.**

**.**

**Jadi? Ini adalah kesalah pahaman yang disebabkan oleh seekor guguk kecil o.o ?**

**Tidak. Tapi Happy.. ckck… -_-"**

**Okeh dah! RnR? :3**


	5. Misunderstanding 2

**Hola ^^ sekarang, ayo kita bertemu dengan **_**choco**_** lagi! Hehe…**

**GO GO GO!**

**.**

**.**

Lucy membuka perlahan matanya. Ia terbangun karna terangnya sinar matahari pagi yang menusuk matanya dari sela-sela gordennya. Lucy mendudukan tubuhnya. Lalu menengok ke kanan sampingnya, dimana Natsu ti— eh? Mana anak itu?

"Natsu? Natsu?" Lucy celingak-celinguk. "Sst.. Lucy-nee! Jangan mengganggu _konsentrasinya_ Choco!" Natsu berdesis, sembari menempelkan jari telunjuknya yang kecil pada bibir mungilnya.

Lucy memasang wajah bingung, Natsu yang tengah berjongkok di dekat meja kerjanya yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk membuat novelnya. "Natsu? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau jongkok disitu?" Lucy bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menghampiri Natsu.

Begitu Lucy mendekat, matanya langsung melotot. "YA AMPUN NATSU! Kenapa kau malah _memperhatikan _Choco pup?! Harusnya kau bersihkan!" Lucy menutup hidungnya karna mencium aroma yang tak sedap.

"Apa? Tidak Lucy-nee! Ini pup pertama Choco di sini!"

"Hadeh.. tapi tak segitunya juga.. Natsu.." Lucy menjambak-jambak rambutnya, frustasi. Ampun deh, anak ini sangat polos. Saking polosnya, Lucy mungkin bisa saja menyuruhnya melompat ke jurang.

"Yak! Selesai! Kau pintar Choco! Aku bangga padamu!" Natsu menggaruk perut Choco yang berbulu lebat itu. kalian tahu? Choco terlalu bagus untuk seekor anjing jalanan? "Hiihi, jangan jilat-jilat ah! Geli tahu!"

Lucy cuma bisa tersenyum pasrah. Ia memang tidak pernah bisa memarahi Natsu, jika ia sudah tersenyum semanis itu. Lucy jadi tidak tega. "Baiklah! Ayok, kita bermain Choco!" Natsu mengangkat Choco untuk bermain dan meninggalkan 'ehem' kotoran itu begitu saja.

"Natsu? Apa-apaan ini! bersihkan! Kau kan majikannya!" Perintah Lucy.

"Memang Lucy-nee.. tapi inikan rumahmu, jadi kau yang bersihkan" Jawab Natsu santai.

Lucy menggeram. Manis sih manis! Tapi kalau sudah seperti ini.. "BERSIHKAN! ATAU KAU TAK KUBERI MAKAN!" Lucy akhirnya meledak.

.

**Like a Mother**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : KIDS LIFE, TYPO(S) LIFE, LUCY STRESS LIFE**

**.**

**.**

"Enak?"

"Uhm! Henak shekasi! (enak sekali!)" Natsu menjawab dengan mulut penuh ayam goreng. Natsu termasuk anak yang sehat juga aktif untuk anak seumurannya. Tidak akan pernah diam, sampai ia merasa benar-benar lelah. Juga nafsu makannya yang—luar biasa membuat Lucy tertawa kecil. Di piring Natsu masih ada satu ayam goreng. Tapi ia sudah mengambil dua potong lagi. ampun deh..

"Ne, ne Choco? Bukankah ayam ini sangat enak!" Natsu menggaruk kepala Choco yang makan di bawah kakinya. Choco mengonggong senang. "Hihihi! Aku tahu! Masakan Lucy-nee memang yang terbaik!" Sekarang mulut Natsu sudah belepotan makanan.

"Hey Natsu.. sehabis ini kau mandi, okeh?"

Natsu mengangguk senang "Aye, Lucy-nee!" sebelum ia menghadap Choco lagi yang melompat ke kursi sampingnya. Choco menjilati makanan yang ada pada wajah Natsu. Termasuk mulutnya. "Wahaha! Geli!"

Bukannya ikut senang, Lucy malah _jealous. _'Guguk, Sialan! Bahkan ia_ merasakannya _duluan!.. ano.. eto.. bagaimana menyebutnya ya.. um.. ' Lucy kembali blushing. Memikirkan bagaimana jika ia yang berada di posisi Choco sekarang pasti akan sangat— "WAAAA! APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN!" Lucy berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk medinginkan wajahnya yang panas.

Natsu , juga—anehnya choco, memandang Lucy bingung "Hah.. aku ingin memberitahumu, jika kau tinggal disini Choco, bersiaplah untuk melihat hal-hal aneh mengenai, Lucy-nee" Natsu mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.

Lucy menarik nafas dalam di kamar mandi. Apa ia sudah gila? Iri dengan seekor anak anjing? "Natsu.. besar maupun Natsu kecil.. selalu membuatku berdebar. Sialan" Lucy kembali membasahi wajahnya. Lucy menepuk-nepuk pipinya. "Yosh! Lucy! Ia hanya seorang anak kecil! Jangan terbuai! Kau pasti bisa!" Lucy menyemangati dirinya sendiri sembari menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin.

Ia pun melangkah keluar kamar mandi, layaknya seorang prajurit yang bersiap untuk perang. Lucy berjalan percaya diri. Lagi pula? Apa yang dapat membuatnya berdebar—!

"Lucy-nee! Aku sudah membuka bajuku! Sendiri!" Natsu berlari tanpa—maksudku, benar-benar tanpa mengenakan sehelai pakaian apapun! Lucy mangap-mangap. Dadanya sesak. Kepalanya pusing, karna kini darahnya berkumpul pada kepala juga wajahnya.

"Jadi? Apa aku mandi sendiri? Atau kau ingin ikut?" Tanya Natsu tersenyum menyeringai. Membuat kaki Lucy lemas, sebelum ia…

**Braak!**

"Eh? EH? LUCY-NEE!" Natsu mengoncang-goncang badan Lucy. "Choco! Bantu aku angkat Lucy-nee!" Perintah Natsu. Choco hanya memiringkan kepalanya lucu, tak mengerti. "Ah! Bagaimana aku lupa! Kau bahkan tak punya tangan, hehe"

Natsu menarik kaki Lucy dengan sekuat tenaga. Membuat wajah cantik Lucy terseret-seret di karpet. "Aduh! Lucy-nee gendut sekali! Jadi berat!" Keluh Natsu. "Lagian ngapain sih, tidur di depan kamar mandi? Choco.." Natsu tiba-tiba menghadap Choco "Jangan ikuti sikap, Lucy-nee ya! Sebagai majikanmu.. aku melarangmu untuk tidur di depan kamar mandi!"

Natsu melepaskan genggamannya pada kaki Lucy, ketika ia sudah berhasil menyeretnya, paling tidak hingga Lucy berada jauh dari kamar mandi. "_Prajurit _Choco!" Natsu membusungkan dadanya. "Sebagai _komandan majikan_ , aku memerintahkanmu untuk menjaga Lucy-nee, selagi aku pergi _bertugas_ untuk mandi! Apa kau mengerti prajurit?" Tanya Natsu sembari memberi hormat.

Choco mengonggong tanda ia mengerti (?) "Bagus! Aku bangga padamu prajurit, kalau begitu… aku pergi dulu!" Kata Natsu yang menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

(^^)

Tak lama setelah Natsu masuk kamar mandi. Lucy sadar dari pingsannya "Kepalaku…" Keluhnya mengurut kepalanya yang sakit. Lucy mendengar air yang mengucur dari kamar mandi. "Ah.. pasti Natsu"

Lalu Lucy menyadari Choco yang merebahkan badan kecilnya di sampingnya. "KAU!" Lucy mengangkat Choco dan membawanya tidur di kasurnya. "Kau curang! Aku iri denganmu!" Kata Lucy manyun-manyun karna sebal. "Kau baru bertemu dengannya dan kau sudah memberikan Natsu _kiss_?" Lucy menggelitik Choco.

"Kau tak tahu. Aku bahkan sudah menunggu itu berbulan-bulan! Huwaaa!" Lucy membenamkan kepalanya pada bantal. Choco yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya menjilati tangan Lucy. "Awh.. kau _guguk_ yang baik" Lucy tersenyum manis "Baiklah! Jadi-jadi.. "Lucy menatap tepat mata Choco "Bagaimana _rasanya_? Apa menurutmu.. ia mau melakukannya denganku? Maksudku.. ketika ia sudah kembali besar? Bagaimana?" Lucy memainkan alisya naik-turun.

Lucy merasa ia gila sekarang. Kenapa? Hey! Dia sedang mengajak seekor anjing_ bicara_!

"Hey.. Choco.. kali ini kau kumaafkan karna mengambil kesempatan duluan"Lucy mencolek hidungnya. "Tapi lain kali.. jangan harap! Dasar. _Love rival_!" Lucy menutup mulutnya seketika, kenapa ia jadi berbicara seperti Juvia?

_"Lucy-nee!"_ Teriak Natsu dari dalam kamar mandi. "Ye, Natsu?"

_"Maafkan aku!"_

"Eh?"

_"Sikat gigimu, nyemplung di toilet.."_

Lucy menangis kecil "T-Tidak apa-apa.. Natsu.. hiks.. aku sudah tahu seharusnya kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi…" Kata Lucy pasrah.

_ "Dan.. Lucy-nee! Maafkan lagi…"_

"Apa lagi.. Natsu.." Lucy sudah bersiap untuk menangis lagi.

_"Aku tak tahu, kalau ternyata ini sabun… habis baunya seperti susu. Jadi aku menjilatnya sedikit. Karna rasanya pahit… aku mendadak melepaskannya! Sekarang botol sabun ini.. kosong, karna isinya tumpah.."_ Jelas Natsu, menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi.

Lucy terisak-isak "Tak apa ,.. Natsu.. itu tidak mahal kok… hanya.. hiks.. 600 ribu per botol. 600 ribu, Natsu! 600 ribu! Huweee!" Lucy menangis histeris karna sabun kesayangannya—dan mahal , sekarang habis terbuang. 600 ribu pun melayang tanpa hasil.

"_Dan Lucy-nee—!"_

"SUDAH CUKUP! AKU AKAN MASUK!" Lucy mendobrak pintu kamar mandi. Dan apa yang ia lihat? ia melihat Natsu kecil masih mengenakan handuk yang menutupi bawah tubuhnya. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan.. aku sudah selesai?"

Lucy kembali lemas, hari ini terlalu banyak hal yang membuatnya akan _mati cepat_, karna jantungnya berdetak abnormal. "Lucy-nee? Bisakah kau berhenti memandangku, seperti itu?"

"T-Tentu, sekarang aku akan menutup mataku"

Ternyata, maksud Lucy dari menutup mata itu… ia pingsan—lagi. "WAAAH! Lucy-nee! Tadi kau tidur di depan kamar mandi, sekarang di dalam kamar mandi? Aku akan susah mengangkatmu! Prajurit Choco! Bantu aku! tugas kali ini _berat_! maksudku.. benar-benar _sangat berat_ karna kita harus mengangkat Lucy-nee!" Teriak Natsu dan Choco datang menghampirinya.

(^^)

**Di guild…**

"Lu-chan tidak biasanya telat seperti ini.." Levy menunggu bosan sahabatnya yang tak kunjung datang. "Gi hee, ia hanya malu"

"Kumohon.. kalian.. semua yang diceritakan Happy kemarin belum tentu benar" kata Lisanna sembari membantu Mira mengelap beberapa gelas.

"Aku tak mau tahu! cerita Happy harus benar!" Sahut Macao. "Eh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Karna aku mengadakan taruhan dengan Wakaba"

"Dasar. kalian ini…" Mira hanya dapat tersenyum kecil "Hmm… kemana dua anak kecil itu?" Tanya Mira pada yang lain, mencari Erza dan Gray. "Oh.. Erza sedang berlatih di belakang guild.. dan Gray.. Hah.. Gray yang malang. Juvia menyeretnya untuk berkencan dengannya"

"Juvia malah terlihat seperti ibunya"

"Ohayoo Minna!" Lucy dan Natsu masuk kedalam guild. Wajah anggota guild pun berubah seram. Mengetahui target mereka telah datang. Semuanya berlaku selayaknya keadaan guild yang biasa.

"Hai ! Lu-chan!" Sapa Levy tersenyum ramah. "Hai , Levy-chan! Ano.. kenapa kau terlihat bersemangat sekali?"

"Ah.. bukankah aku memang selalu terlihat seperti ini..hohoho!"

"Okeh.." Lucy memincingkan matanya. Jelas ada yang tidak beres. Kenapa Levy tertawa seperti Mira? "Jadi!" Tiba-tiba Mira datang dan membuat Lucy tersentak kaget. "Bagaimana harimu? Dengan .. _Natsu kecil_, ne?" Tanya Mira sembari melirik Natsu yang duduk di sampingnya. Selayaknya anak kecil, ia mengayunkan kakinya yang tergantung karna kursi bar yang tinggi.

"Bagus. Baik. Lelah? Memangnya kenapa?"

Mira dan Levy menggebrak meja bersamaan "Lu-chan.. tak ada yang lain? _Sesuatu _yang tak biasa?"

"Ti-tidak?"

"Kau bohong! Kami tahu semuanya!" Teriak Mira. Lucy melotot. mereka tahu ia memelihara seekor anjing?

"Kalian tahu? D-dari siapa?" Tanya Lucy kelabakan. Kenapa mereka terlihat sangat marah, jika ia hanya memelihara seekor anak anjing? Apa itu salah? "Happy yang memberitahukan kami!" Lucy melirik Happy yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh kemenangan. 'Cih! Harusnya aku tahu! Happy pasti sangat membenci anjing!' Pikir Lucy.

"L-Lalu? Jika kalian semua tahu, bagaimana?"

"KAU HARUS DIHUKUM!" Lucy mengkerutkan keningnya. Di hukum karna seekor anjing?

"Kenapa aku harus di hukum?! Ini tidak masuk akal!" protes Lucy bangkit dari tempat ia duduk. "Jelaslah Lu-chan! Kau menyuruh _Natsu kecil_, untuk melakukan _hal seperti itu_ di kamar mandi!"

Maksud mereka... menyuruh Natsu untuk memandikan Choco? Hah? Lalu apa masalahnya? Lagi pula Natsu sendiri yang ingin memandikannya! "Hey! Kenapa kalian jadi menyalahkan aku sih? Natsu sendiri yang ingin melakukannya!"

Semuanya tercengang. 'Natsu sendiri yang ingin memandikan Lucy?' Pikir semua anggota guild. "Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin Natsu yang berumur 6 tahun ini.. ingin melakukan hal seperti itu, Lucy-san!" Sahut Lisanna. Anehnya, ketika semua orang sedang berteriak sana-sini, Natsu malah tertidur di meja bar saking bosannya. Padahal semua orang sedang menceritakan tentang dirinya.

"Tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu!" Lucy perlahan melangkah mundur. Sepertinya anggota guildnya sedang dalam_ mood_ yang tidak bagus. Lucy mencolek Natsu, membuatnya terbangun. "Natsu.. bangun.. dalam hitungan ketiga.. kita harus lari… okeh?" Bisik Lucy. "Tapi ken—!"

"Ikuti saja" Perintah Lucy.

"Oy! Jangan mencampakan kami! Kami butuh penjelasan, Lucy!" Teriak Cana.

"1…"

"Lu-chan!"

"2.."

"Lucy!"

"3! LARI NATSU!" Lucy menggandeng Natsu—yang masih setengah bangun, berlari dengan kencang keluar guild. Ia tidak mau dihukum hanya karna memelihara seekor anjing!

"DIA KABUR!"

"AYO KITA KEJAR!" Perintah Mira. Dengan begitu Mira, Levy, Lisanna, Cana, Gajeel dan Elfman mengejar mereka. Lucy dan Natsu tidak begitu jauh di depan mereka. Harusnya menangkapnya sangat mudah, karna mereka membawa Gajeel , dan.. Gajeel dapat mencium aroma mereka, jika Natsu dan Lucy bersembunyi sekali pun.

Lucy merogoh kantung kunci zodiaknya. "Buka gerbang… ARIES!" Perintahnya. Dan Aries pun muncul di depan mereka. "A-ada apa.. Lu-Lucy-san?"

"Aries! Tolong perlambat mereka dengan wol-mu , okeh?" Kata Lucy dan kembali menggandeng tangan Natsu, lalu berlari kembali. "Lucy-nee? Kenapa kita harus berlari?" Tanya Natsu sembari terus berlari mengikuti Lucy. "Natsu.. ini gawat! Mereka tidak mengizinkan kita memelihara Choco! Mereka sangat marah!" Jelas Lucy.

"APA?! Bagaimana bisa? Choco _guguk _yang manis!"

"Aku juga tak tahu, Natsu! Tapi ini semua karna Happy! Dia yang memberitahu semuanya jika kita memelihara seekor anjing!"

Natsu mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Lucy. "Eh? Natsu?"

"Kalau begitu…" Natsu mempercepat langkahnya "AYO LARI DENGAN SANGAT CEPAT!" Kini Natsu yang menyeret Lucy sangat kencang. Membuat kaki gadis pirang itu bahkan tak menyentuh tanah, saking cepatnnya Natsu berlari.

Aries membuat benteng wol. Membuat Lisanna dan Cana tertahan karnanya. Badan mereka tersangkut pada wol itu. "Lisanna! Cana!"

"Tinggalkan kami! Kejar Lucy!" Perintah Cana yang terus mencoba melepaskan diri dari wol Aries. "Cih. Seranganmu boleh juga.. Aries"

"Ma-Maafkan aku!" Aries membungkukan badannya "Aku hanya menjalankan perintah"

"Tak apa. Kami mengerti… Geez.. Lucy-san. Kenapa ia tidak jujur saja sih" Kata Lisanna. Setelah meminta maaf Aries pun menghilang "Jadi bagaimana nasib kita yang tersangkut ini, Cana?"

"Entahlah.. menunggu mereka?"

"Waaa! Semoga mereka menangkap Lucy dan Natsu dengan cepat!"

Kini hanya Levy, Mira, Elfman dan Gajeel yang mengejar mereka. "Gajeel kemana mereka pergi?"

Gajeel mengendus udara di sekitarnya "Lewat sini!" Gajeel menuntun mereka. Mereka terus berlari hingga Gajeel tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. "Eh ada apa Gajeel?" Tanya Mira. "Gi hee, Bunny-girl sungguh pintar…" Tiba-tiba Aquarius muncul di hadapan mereka. "Aquarius?"

"Gadis pirang sialan! Menyuruhku melakukan hal seperti ini!" Gerutu Aquarius marah-marah. "Cih. Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat! Dan kembali berkencan!" Aquarius melontarkan sihir airnya kearah mereka berempat. Gajeel dan Elfman dapat menghindar dengan mudah. Tapi Levy dan Mira?

"Waaaaa! Tolong aku! aku tenggelam!" Teriak Levy yang hanyut dalam pusaran air, sihir Aquarius. "Nee-chan!" Panggil Elfman.

"Kalian berdua! Tinggalkan kami!" Perintah Mira. Elfman dan Gajeel mengangguk sebelum mereka kembali melacak keberadaan Lucy dan Natsu.

"Heh.. lagi pula.. apa yang kalian kerjakan, manusia bodoh? Kenapa kalian saling mengejar satu sama lain?" Tanya Aquarius dengan nada ketusnya. "Ce-Ceritanya panjang.." Kata Levy yang mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya yang basah.

"Panjang? Baiklah… aku malas mendengarkannya" Aquariuspun menghilang dari pandangan mereka. "Lu-chan.. segitunya kah kau .. pada kami.. hiks.." Levy meratapi dirinya yang basah kuyup.

"Hey! Hey! Tapi ini bagus Levy! Setidaknya kita tahu.. jika Lucy mempunyai perasaan lebih pada Natsu"

"Ah! Kau benar!" Levy berubah sumeringah. "Ini menambah keberhasilan kita, dalam grup _Nalu shipper_!" Levy dan Mira bertos-ria.

"Hah.. tapi kapan mereka akan _memberikanku _keponakan…"

"Eh? Itu masih sangat jauh Mira.. jauh sekali…" Levy bersweatdrop.

Gajeel dan Elfman menemukan Natsu dan Lucy yang tengah mengistirahatkan kaki mereka di bawah pohon. Terima kasih pada penciuman Gajeel yang tajam. "Gi hee. Kami dapatkan kau.. Bunny-girl.. Salamander.."

"Hah.. kenapa aku bisa lupa kau seorang Drgon Slayers.. Gajeel.." Lucy rasa ia tak sanggup berlari lagi. kakinya sangat lelah, apa lagi ia juga menggunakan sihirnya. "Bagus kau menyerah…"

"Kau tidak jantan.. Lucy.. terus berlari dan _tak mengakui_ kesalahanmu.."

Gajeel berjalan mendekati Lucy, tiba-tiba ia menutup hidungnya "B-Bunny-gril! Kenapa bau kalian berdua seperti seekor anjing!"

"Tentu saja! Tunggu? Bukankah kalian dari awal sudah tahu, kami memelihara anjing?" Tanya Lucy. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang terjadi di sini. "Tidak!"

"Lalu? Mengapa kalian mengejar kami! Dari awal ini sudah aneh, kenapa kalian marah hanya karna kami memelihara seekor anjing?"

"Tunggu dulu! Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan seekor anjing! Happy bilang…"

"Baiklah, jelaskan apa yang Happy katakan pada kalian, sekarang!"

Elfman menjelaskan semua dari awal hingga akhir. Lucy yang mendengarnya ingin pingsan karna malu. Ia tidak mungkin melakukan tindakan sehina itu! "Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang memalukan dan menjijikan seperti itu! kami kemarin di kamar mandi bersama karna memandikan anjing itu! aku bahkan tak tahu jika ada Happy datang? Benar kan, Natsu?"

"Uhm! Uhm! Sekarang Choco sudah bersih!" Kata Natsu senang. "Choco?"

"Iya.. nama anjing itu"

"Jadi ? kita hanya membuang tenaga saja?" Gajeel menggeram hebat "Akan kubunuh kucing biru itu.. karna telah membuatku lelah"

"Aku membantumu" Elfman mengangkat tangannya. "Begitu juga aku!" Lucy tidak terima nama baiknya dihancurkan oleh Happy. "Lucy-nee? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Tanya Natsu polos. Lucy tersenyum kearahnya "Kami akan _memotong-motong_ seekor kucing"

"Kucing?" Natsu memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Sepertinya aku.. sekarang lebih menyukai anjing dari pada kucing…"

"Aku mengerti apa maksudmu Lucy.. kucing itu.. _bermulut besar_"

"Jadi? Apa yang kita tunggu? _Penyiksaan_, untuk seekor kucing, Gi hee"

"Kau benar tak akan selamat kali ini Happy…" Mereka pun kembali ke guild dengan aura membunuh.

**.**

**.**

**Jadi ? apakah Happy akan selamat?**

**Author jahat ini pun tak tahu #Muahaha XD**

**RnR? :3**


	6. Tugas seorang ibu?

**Yuhuuu ^^ saatnya **_**Mother **_**update! Untuk yang ceritaku yang 'Fanfiction' Huwooh! Sabar-sabar ya... **_**minna, gomenne**_** :o tinggal setengah jalan lagi selesei kok ^^ hehe.**

**Siip ! Siip! Lwaaanjuuut!**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa orang mendobrak pintu guild dengan keras. Bahkan engsel pintu tua itu pun hampir terlepas dari tempatnya. Wajah mereka semua dipenuhi oleh kerutan, juga tatapan—membunuh. Mereka mengabsen setiap anggota guild lain yang tengah melakukan aktifitas mereka seperti biasa. Tapi.. mereka tidak mencari '_orang_', melainkan seekor kucing… yang _bermulut besar._

"Lucy-nee! Kau kembali!" Erza dan Gray berlari menghampirinya. Mereka memeluk kaki Lucy bersamaan. Gray melirik Natsu yang berada di samping Lucy, kenapa wajahnya terlihat—aneh? "Flamehead? Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" Tanya Gray kecil sembari menyikut tangannya.

Natsu berdengus, kesal, karna Gray menyikut tangannya. Ia menarik Gray dan Erza menjauhi yang lainnya. "Ada apa ini, Natsu?" Erza menepas tangannya. "Psst…" Natsu berdesis sembari menaruh telunjuknya dibibir kecilnya. "Jangan dekati Lucy-nee, juga beberapa orang yang bersamanya"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

Natsu terlihat bingung "Entahlah. Hanya saja.. mereka bilang… mereka ingin _memberi pelajaran_ pada seekor kucing?"

"Huh?" Erza dan Gray memiringkan kepala bersamaan. Mereka sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang Natsu katakan.

"ITU DIA!" Teriakan seseorang, mengalihkan pandangan ketiga anak kecil itu kearahnya. Mereka melihat seekor kucing biru yang tengah di kejar-kejar oleh anggota guild mereka.

"HAPPY! TURUN KAU!" Teriak Elfman, melompat-lompat pada meja agar dapat meraih ekor Happy.

"K-Kenapa?! Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba ingin menangkapku?!" Rengek Happy sembari terus terbang berputar-putar di dalam guild.

"Kami akan memberimu pelajaran!" Gajeel melontarkan sihirnya. Tapi.. Happy memang kucing _paling beruntung_ yang pernah hidup. Ia bahkan dapat menghindari serangan Gajeel. "Oy pendek! Tak bisakah kau membuat _kandang_ dengan sihirmu?"

"Jangan memanggilku pendek!" Protes Levy.

"Salahku apa?!"

"Kau membuat Lu-chan malu!"

"Kau membuat kami salah paham padanya!" Teriak Lisanna.

"Dan kau harus dihukum! Karna membuat kami membuang tenaga sia-sia!" Tambah Cana.

"Hey semuanya!" Mira teriak dari pojok bar. Semuanya kini menghentikan_ aksi_ mereka dan menghadapnya. "Menu spesial… hari ini…" Mira berubah menjadi _Satan Soul_-nya ".._Steak Kucing…"_

"Kedengarannya enak , Mira!" Lucy mengacungkan jempol padanya.

Happy tersentak takut. Mereka serius ? inikah guild yang selama ini ia cintai? Guild yang selama ini ia anggap keluarga?

Happy celingak-celinguk. Sekarang… ia harus minta bantuan pada sia—Happy melirik Natsu yang tengah duduk bersama Erza dan Gray disalah satu meja. Mereka seperti tengah menonton sebuah _film layar lebar._

Happy terbang kearah Natsu. "Hey! Mau kemana kau!" Lucy berlari mencoba menangkapnya. Happy mendarat tepat pada wajah Natsu. "Paman Happy?" Natsu menepuknya.

"N-Natsu… tolong aku… hiks… " Rengek Happy. "Natsu! Serahkan Happy padaku!" Perintah Lucy.

"Jangan kumohon…" Happy memberikan _Kitty-eyesnya. _Natsu menatap Happy, Lalu ke Lucy… dan ke Happy.

"Lucy-nee…" Panggil Natsu pelan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah Paman Happy lakukan.. tapi.." Natsu menatap Lucy dalam. Pupil mata Onyx-nya seketika membesar, ditambah lagi dengan wajah melasnya itu… sungguh… "..Kumohon maafkan dia…"

"Bunny-girl! Jangan dengarkan Salamander! Kita harus memberi Happy pelajaran!"

"Tapi…" Lucy masih menatap Natsu. "Oh… kumohon…" Natsu memohon sembari mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, genit. Ia jelas sangat tahu , bagaimana cara meluluhkan hati seorang gadis yang bernama Lucy.

Lucy menghentak-hentakan kakinya "Ugh! Baiklah! Kali kau kumaafkan Happy!"

Setelah itu yang terdengar adalah sorakan kecewa dari beberapa anggota guild yang ingin melihat Happy dalam masa—siksanya. "Cih. Kau lemah pada Natsu , Lucy" Cana menggelengkan kepala kecewa sebelum menjauh dari mereka.

"Lucy-nee.." Panggil Natsu pelan. "Huh!" Lucy membuang wajahnya. "Aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara denganmu Natsu" Katanya, kesal.

"Tapi aku—"

"—Tidak. Kau membiarkan aku _memaafkan _Happy secara paksa" Lucy _kekeuh_ tidak ingin menengok sedikit pun kearah Natsu.

"Lusyy.. sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan Natsu"

"Aku tidak akan tertipu Happy"

"Lucy-nee, Natsu aneh" Kini Erza yang mencoba membuatnya menghadap mereka.

"Tidak kau juga.. Erza.. aku sedang—kesal dengan Natsu"

"Aku.. pikir.. Flamehead terlihat seperti _habis terbakar_?"

"Memangnya apa yang—" Begitu Lucy membalikan badannya menghadap Natsu… "Ya ampun! Kenapa wajahmu semerah itu Natsu! Kau kenapa?" Teriak Lucy membuatnya sontak menjadi pusat perhatian. Beberapa orang datang menghampirinya.

"Lu-chan? Ada apa dengan Natsu?"

"Entahlah Levy-chan" Jawab Lucy sembari menaruh punggung tangannya pada kening Natsu.

"Nafasnya naik-turun, Bunny-girl. Apa kau tak salah memberinya makan?"

"Tentu tidak!"

"Natsu berkeringat banyak sekali" Mira mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Natsu kecil.

Lucy terlonjak dari tempat ia duduk, setelah menyentuh kening Natsu "Dia demam… Natsu demam!"

**.**

**Like a Mother**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : KIDS LIFE, TYPO(S) LIFE, LUCY STRESS LIFE**

**.**

**.**

Lucy mulai panik berlarian kesana-kemari. "Ini salahku! Salahku! Kenapa aku tak menjaga dengan baik!" Gerutunya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. "Harusnya tak kuajak dia keluar disaat cuaca berangin seperti ini! ia pasti masuk angin!"

"Lucy! Tenanglah!" Teriak Mira. "Ini bukan salahmu! Kau sudah menjaganya sangat baik!"

"Ya.. Lu-chan. Mira benar. Saat kita berada di luar guild tadi, Natsu hanya mengenakan baju tipis. Kau lupa? Dia bukan Natsu yang kuat dan bertenaga sekarang. Ia hanya anak kecil. Bahkan tubuhnya pun tak sekuat dulu"

Lucy terdiam sesaat. Sebelum ia mengangkat Natsu dan memeluknya erat dalam gendongannya. Natsu melingkarkan lengan kecilnya pada leher Lucy dan merebahkan kepalanya pada bahunya. Membuat Lucy dapat merasakan panas tubuh dan nafasnya yang menggelitik kulit mulusnya.

Demam yang _menyerangnya_ membuat mata Natsu begitu berat. Bahkan untuk mengedipkan mata sekali pun. Ia pun tertidur dalam sekejap. Di dalam _dekapan_ Lucy. Lucy melirik kearah Gray dan Erza yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Gray.. Erza.. kita pulang.." Perintah Lucy. Gray dan Erza mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti Lucy menuju pintu keluar guild.

"Lucy.. kami bisa membantu merawat Natsu jika kau mau?"

"Atau.. kau ingin menitipikan Erza dan Gray lagi, pada kami? Agar kau bisa menjaga Natsu?"

Lucy menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah mereka, dan tersenyum lembut. "Tidak. Terima kasih. Kini.. aku yang harus menjaga mereka. Karna untuk saat ini… _aku lah yang_ _mereka butuhkan_" Katanya sebelum ia keluar melewati pintu.

Mira dan Levy yang masih memandang sosoknya melewati pintu guild itu, hanya dapat tersenyum tipis. "Lu-chan itu benar-benar_.. ibu yang baik" _Mira mengangguk , tanda ia setuju dengan perkataan Levy. "Kau tahu Levy. Aku jadi merasa tak enak pada Lucy"

"Aku tahu ,Mira. Karna kita yang _membuatnya_ seperti itu"

"Hah… jika Natsu kecil sudah sembuh.. kita jujur padanya tentang _mantra pemulih_ itu, ne?"

"Tentu saja.. hehe"

(^^)

Lucy dan ketiga—_anaknya _, berjalan—agak cepat menuju apartemennya. Berharap Demam Natsu tidak semakin parah. "Lucy-nee? Apa Flamehead akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gray dengan nada khawatir. Mungkin memang benar Natsu dan Gray adalah _musuh bebuyutan_ sejak kecil. Tapi sebenarnya mereka.. adalah t_eman_ yang sangat _akrab._ Lucy tahu itu sejak dulu jika mereka saling _menyayangi._

Tapi.. cara mereka menujukan kasih sayang mereka jelas berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang. _Bertarung, mengejek dan menghina_ satu sama lain mungkin hanya itulah cara mereka untuk membuat keduanya dekat. Terkadang, Lucy mengagumi cara pertemanan mereka yang—_unik._

Lucy tersenyum kearah Gray kecil "Tenang saja Gray, kita akan merawatnya"

"Aku juga akan bantu Lucy-nee. Agar Natsu dapat cepat sembuh. Aku ingin kami bertiga bermain bersama lagi" Tambah Erza sembari memegangi kaki Natsu. Erza mungkin kini terlihat manja. Tapi_ hatinya_ tetap sama. Seperti saat ia dewasa, ia sangat penyayang. Ia mampu melindungi anggota tim-nya saat mereka menjalankan misi. Erza dewasa maupun Erza kecil, Lucy tetap menganggapnya seperti , _kakak perempuannya_ sendiri. Dan ia sangat menghormatinya.

Mereka kini telah sampai pada apartemen Lucy. Gongongan Choco pun dapat terdengar—sebagai sapaan selamat datangnya.

"Huwooh! Anjing siapa ini Lucy-nee?" Erza mengangkat Choco. "Hihi, ia sangat lucu"

"Itu _keluarga_ baru kita Erza. Natsu yang menemukannya.. sekarang. Bisa kau bantu aku dulu?" Erza menaruh Choco kembali di lantai dan berlari menghampiri Lucy.

Begitu sampai, Lucy langsung merebahkan Natsu pada kasurnya. Tak lupa ia menggantikannya baju yang lebih hangat. Gray membantu Lucy dengan membuatkannya air dingin dengan—sihirnya. Dan Erza membantunya dengan mengambilkan beberapa kain untuk dijadikan _kompresan. _Dan Choco membantu membuatnya merasa lebih baik dengan menjilati wajah Natsu—yang membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya.

"L-Lucy-nee…" Panggil Natsu pelan, perlahan membuka matanya. Rona merah yang menandakan panas tubuhnya masih tinggi itu pun masih dapat terlihat. "Ssh.. Shh.." Lucy berdesis. "Tenang ya.. Natsu.." Lucy tersenyum lembut kearahnya "Jika kau jadi _anak baik_, kau akan segera sembuh"

Mata Natsu berbina-binar melihat _senyum malaikat_ Lucy. Senyumnya menciptakan—senyum kecil pula pada bibir Natsu. "Iya.. aku _janji akan_ jadi anak baik, Lucy-nee. Karna aku tak ingin membuatmu repot"

"Kami akan menemanimu Flamehead! Kau tenang saja!" Gray memberikanya cengiran lebar. "Sebagai contohnya.. kau dapat _menyuruh_ apapun yang kau butuhkan pada Erza!"

"Hey! Kenapa hanya aku yang di suruh! Kau juga!" Protes Erza.

"Tidak. Tugasku hanya menemani Flamehead. Bukan menjadi _pembantunya_. Itu tugasmu Erza. Dan.. kita tak mungkin menyuruh Choco!"

"Tidak mau!" Erza menarik rambut Gray. Membuatnya meringis kesakitan. "O-Ow! E-Erza! Flamehead sedang sakit! Kita tak boleh ribut!"

"Ah kau benar!" Erza menghadap Natsu "Maafkan kami, ne Natsu"

Bukannya marah atau pun merasa terganggu, Natsu malah cekikikan "Tak apa! kalian bahkan membuatku jauh lebih baik! _Arigataou ne!"_

"Hihihi.. baiklah.. aku akan membuatkan _kalian_ makanan dulu. Tolong jaga Natsu, ne?"

"Lucy-nee. Jangan pikirkan kami dulu! Yang penting saat ini Natsu yang harus makan!" Erza menunjuk Natsu.

Lucy tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. ia sangat terharu. Jika ketiga anggota timnya ini—benar adalah_ anaknya_. Maka ia akan sangat bangga. Lucy hanya tersenyum kecil dan berjalan menuju dapur.

**Lucy Pov**

Karna Natsu sedang sakit.. Ano.. apa yang harus aku buat ya? Ia pasti tak nafsu makan. bagaimana dengan puding? _Wohoo!_ Meski ia tak nafsu makan, tapi pasti jika puding ia akan memakannya! Hehehe.

Aku mulai membuat puding. Kuharap ini enak untuk mereka. Aku penasaran.. jika Natsu kecil demam ia akan terlihat sangat manis dan lucu! Tapi.. bagaimana saat ia dewasa.. lalu terserang demam? Bayangkan saja… suhu tubuhnya meningkat.. badannya panas dan mengeluarkan api.. lalu.. sihir apinya akan menyembur kemana-mana.. WAAA! Natsu dewasa jika demam jelas akan membahayakan keselamatan yang lain!

_"Natsu.. kau ini beruntung sekali.."_ Aku mendengar suara Erza. Natsu beruntung sekali? Memangnya ada apa? _"Lucy-nee sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Sepertinya kau sangat spesial untuknya. Aku iri"_

Hihihi. Dasar Erza.

"_Benarkah? Tapi aku rasa tak begitu. Lucy-nee sayang pada kita semua. Aku yakin itu. karna Lucy-nee sudah kuanggap sebagai ibuku sendiri"_

T-Tunggu! Natsu menganggapku apa?! Ibunya?! Natsu! Aku tak mau menjadi ibumu! Tapi.. ano.. itu.. _p-pendamping.. _ka-kau tahu kan? Kalau aku jadi ibumu! Sirna semua harapanku selama ini untuk menjadi... MRS. DRAGNEEL ! Sepertinya peranku saat ini memang sekedar ibu-ibu. Hiks. Kapan kau sadar…

_"Yah… sekarang yang penting, kau cepat sembuh flamehead"_

_ "Oho! Ice princess rindu padaku!"_

_ "Tidak bodoh! Aku hanya.. tsk. Aku hanya.. rindu.. untuk dapat menghajarmu!"_

_ "Aku juga rindu untuk menendang dan membakar pantatmu, Stripper!"_

_ "Kau ingin aku menghajarmu sekarang, huh?!"_

_ "Maju kalau berani ic—! A-Ah! Erza ampun! Jangan menjewerku!"_

_ "Sembuhlah dulu, baru menantang Gray bertarung! Kau ini!"_

Hihihi.. mereka bertiga itu.. benar-benar yang terbaik! Hah.. biarpun mereka kini menjadi anak-anak yang imut dan manis, tetap saja! aku rindu akan misi yang kami kerjakan bersama. aku rindu saat harus menghajar para bandit dan musuh yang lain. Bahkan aku rindu saat.. selalu aku yang menjadi _sandera_ para penjahat.

Beberapa saat kemudian puding yang aku buat pun jadi.

"Natsu! Erza ! Gray! Aku membuat puding!"

**Normal Pov**

Lucy berjalan menghampiri mereka. Ia memberikan masing-masing piring mereka. "Lucy-nee! Memang yang terbaik!" Natsu mengacungkan jempolnya. Sepertinya keadaannya jauh lebih baik sekarang. Natsu melahap sekali telan pudingnya. Lalu ia melirik kepada puding Erza yang masih—belum tersentuh sama sekali.

Natsu menyambarnya "Pudiiing!" dan melahapnya—utuh. Erza menatap horror pemandangan didepannya "H-Huweee! Pudingku!" Lucy mencubit pipi Natsu "Kok dimakan sih?! Ini buat Erza! Kau ini! tetap saja rakus!"

"Oh? Ya? Hehe… _gomenne _Erza.."

"Cih. Tenang saja Erza! Aku akan membuatkanmu, yang lebih banyak! Kau juga Gray! "

"E-EEEEH?! AKU JUGA MAU LUCY-NEE!"

"Tidak Natsu! Kau sudah memakan dua! itu sebagai hukumannya!" Natsu memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia terlihat berpikir sesaat. "Bagaimana jika.. aku _mengembalikan _puding Erza?"

"Huh? Caranya?"

"_Kumuntahkan?_"

"SIAPA PUN JUGA TAK INGIN MEMAKANNYA!"

(^^)

Malamnya. Mereka semua tertidur pulas karna lelah. Erza dan Gray tidur di sofa. Lucy tidur di lantai, hanya Natsu yang tidur di kasur. Lucy menyuruh Erza dan Gray untuk tidur di sofa karna tidak ingin mereka tertular demamnya Natsu. Beruntung tubuh mereka yang kecil memungkinkan mereka untuk tidur berdua di sofa kecil itu.

Malam itu sangat tenang. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara jangkrik dan kesunyian malam. Tanpa mereka sadari, Natsu kecil terbangun dari tidurnya. Ada _sesuatu _yang mengganggu tidurnya. Ia pun bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri Lucy yang mendengkur—keras.

Natsu berjongkok di depan wajahnya. Tangan mungilnya mengibas beberapa helai poni pirang Lucy yang menutupi wajahnya. Natsu kecil tiba-tiba tersenyum. Senyum yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Senyum yang memiliki banyak _arti._

"_**Luce.. terima kasih sudah merawatku.. kau.. akan menjadi ibu yang baik"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Maaf jika Chap ini mengecewakan kalian :[**

**Author juga minta maaf kalo humornya di cerita ini dikit o,o bahkan mungkin… **_**nihil **_**:[**

**Jadi? Kenapa Natsu tak memanggil Lucy dengan –nee? Pada kata terakhir? o,o**

**Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa selama ini, ia hanya berpura-pura? **

**^^ RnR?**


End file.
